


Black Ice

by Duwang_Daily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Paranoia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Stalking, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duwang_Daily/pseuds/Duwang_Daily
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has decided it's time to stake his claim. His infatuation with Katsuki Yuuri seems to have boiled over, and he'd stop at nothing to keep the omega under him. He was his after all, right?Dark/Abusive!Victor. Story gets kinda dark(er) as it goes!





	1. He's a Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic for this site, and my first omegaverse. Also, it's my first time writing for this pairing...I've written quite a bit of fanfiction before, and i'll send you a link if anyone's interested in my other works. SO! This...thing. I'll say it right now, i've got a twisted mind, you be prepared for what comes up later!  
> *Also, I like spelling Victor as Viktor, it looks cool, lol*
> 
> Just some stuff I think is important! Black Ice will be the first of a series that I have linned up. I don't have a name yet, but I DO have several stories linned up for it - The series is centered around different pairings from multiple fandoms...all with a dark twist. Keep a lookout!

Black Ice – 1:  
…  
He watched from the sidelines, internally unimpressed as the young skater lifted himself up from yet another devastating fall – his face wrote panic. There would be no way he’d make it to the podium…at least, not like this. “Such a waste…” Muttered Viktor Nikiforov; brushing his silver bangs from his view as he waited for his turn on the ice, and such a waste it was – The young skater could do so much more... Another fall.  
Strangely, such sights rung in thoughts…of a darker plane.  
“Viktor! Quit muttering over there!” His old coach; Yakov, disturbed his thoughts, just as a gasp lifted from the crowd.  
He fell again.  
Testing his skates on the solid ground, the champion skater began his walk behind Yakov, paying no mind to any words the old man may be saying, as all his attentions where faced towards the young skater struggling under the lamps of pressure in the rink – Captivated by his failure. Utterly mesmerized by his look of disappointment upon finishing his routine…thoughts of taking the young skater under his wing, turned sour… He smirked to himself, gliding onto the ice; the crowd before him cheering his name, muttering through his music as the routine started to play, “Such a waste…”  
Perhaps, he’d pay a visit.

…

After falling three times in his first Grand Prix Final, Katsuki Yuuri was beyond devastated. He’d long since changed from his costume, and wished for nothing but his room; at his home back in Hasetsu, and solitude. Yuuri held his head down, pretending to scroll through his phone as to not meet the eyes of one of the many other skaters and reporters roaming the crowded hallways. Upon reaching the bathroom, he peeked over his shoulder before walking in, hoping that his coach; Celestino, hadn’t followed him.  
Unknowingly, a certain Russian skater had set his sights on his every move, waiting for a minute, before entering the restroom.

…

He shut himself in an empty bathroom stall, seating himself on the toilet, and let his tears fall loose, “It’s just like everyone said…an omega could only get so far,” Yuuri cursed the trails his secondary gender made him go through. While on the ice, he felt the pressure of his critic’s and of the other alpha skaters burning his back. He’d no way to concentrate, and no way to escape the inklings of his upcoming heat that seemed to increase with his growing humiliation.  
It was worse because Viktor Nikiforov; his idol, his inspiration, was there. He saw every single one of Yuuri’s falls, and probably wondered why a weak, useless omega like him would dare try to take to the scarred stage of the grand prix final; a stage that was once only skated on by other strong, alpha’s.  
Yuuri cried silently, sniffling loudly every so often in what he’d hoped was an empty bathroom, “I shouldn’t be here…”  
Outside of the closed stall stood Viktor. He breathed in the air – it stunk with the sweet smell of an upcoming heat…and an omega’s sadness, _'So this is the infamous Katsuki, Yuuri, the first omega to ever make it as far as the Grand Prix',_ He rolled his blue eyes. Although he was slightly turned off by the crying, Viktor was completely smitten with the scent wafting through the air, ' _Let’s see to getting him out…'_ Tossing on his best smile, he grabbed the top of the stall door, and tore it open, revealing a very, very startled Yuuri.  
“V-VI! – Viktor…Nikiforov..?”

Oh. There it is.

“Katsuki, Yuuri is it? Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to be skating when you’re so close to your heat?”

That face. Right there.

A large blush brushed upon Yuuri’s tear streaked features, pouring down his neck. Upon Viktor mentioning his heat, the young man froze up, ‘ _Was it really that noticeable?’_  
Noticing the omega’s impending panic, Viktor made to reassure him, “Don’t worry! Don’t worry! It’s just a bit, and only noticeable since I’m this close to you,”  
“Oh,” Yuuri fidgeted with his phone. Here they where, talking in a toilet stall about his impending heat, honestly, nothing could be more awkward then this, “Uh..um..-”  
“So you don’t take suppressants, I assume?” Upon hearing Viktor speak, Yuuri’s heart skipped. He felt his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose as he looked up – only to be faced with an intense blue gaze, “Well? Do you?”

“It’s ah, um, omega’s can’t use suppressants or scent blockers in national competition, so-”

“Ohh,” Viktor hummed, nodding his head, and mumbling something to himself…he stepped inside the stall, and shut the door behind him, “Yuuri, can I ask a question?”

“Y-yes?” He felt his gut slowly twisting in his belly – Having an alpha this close to him while his heat was so near, no, having Viktor so close with his heat almost around the corner sent small waves of heat to his groin. Upon feeling the first trickle of slick trailing down his leg, Yuuri panicked – His heat was starting here? Why now?!

“Oh! That scent…” Viktor tilted his head to the air, taking large, interested sniffs of the unmasked scent that only seemed to grow stronger the longer he was around, “Yuuri, could it be…you’re reacting to me?” The huge blush spreading across the omega’s face did nothing but stroke his ever growing ego.

“Pl-please, I gotta…” The first pang of pain struck his gut like lightning – he gasped, quickly covering his mouth, and looking to the ground in shame, “I gotta get, home…”

Viktor was a bad, bad man.

There was no way he’d let the boy leave.

He’d tracked this omega’s every move for years – and now, here he was. His heat about to start in the bathroom of a venue that was still packed to the brim with people. Skaters, fans the press – all just beyond that bathroom door – ‘Honestly, how could a moment be so perfect?’ He’d take him right then and there, so everyone would know.

…And right in this thick of it, he’d mark him.

“Yuuri,” _My little plennik,_ “How’s about I help you?”  
…


	2. He was so kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has caught Yuuri completely off-gaurd. Help him? Help him how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never gotten such a huge response to any story on it's dayview chapter ever. Wow. No really, it made me really happy to know you all enjoy this stories twisted concept! Well, here's to another chapter, it's kinda messy.  
> Also, i'm not that good of a..uh... 'smut' writer, so I did my best.  
> It was soooo dang hard to write!!

_Black Ice – 2:_

…

“Nnn..!” Viktor’s gaze was intense, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if his oncoming heat had affected his hearing. Had Viktor asked to ‘help’ him? Was he, was he dreaming? “Ah!” He let out another gasp as slick suddenly pooled – the wetness in his pants an obvious sign that his heat…was here, “No..neeta gemt huumee…” He was twisting and curling himself atop the toilet seat, clutching his abdomen and gasping for air as the room around him seemed to heat up immeasurability. In front of Viktor, his idol, he was panting like a dog, drooling as the feeling of emptiness invited pain.

He almost forgot that he had an audience.

The strangely composed alpha; Viktor Nikiforov himself, was there. He could help! Viktor could get him home! “Pa-Please, geme ho-home,” Yuuri swallowed air like he was dying, “Please..!” He knew he could trust Viktor. He was a kind alpha, he was considerate-

“If we go out now, those alpha’s might jump you.”

Through the blinding haze of heat, Yuuri gave him a questioning glance, ducking back down upon catching the alpha’s eye. Had Viktor been doing nothing but stare at him this whole time?

“It’s just not safe for you out there, you know?” Yuuri’s eyes were shut. His mouth; hidden in his thighs, as he tried futilely to muffle his quick, uneven breathes – he bit his leg through the tight fabric of his athletic wear, trying his hardest to focus on anything but the desire to have something fill him, “But, if we can stop the heat now, I could take you somewhere safe,” – His closed eyes snapped open, “Come now, Yuuri…stop making yourself suffer like this,” Viktor’s large hand gently trailed down Yuuri’s back – The omega arched to the touch, “Yuuri…let me help you.”

Still unsure and uncertain, Yuuri folded back on himself, tucking his head between his thighs.

Viktor was getting tired of this.

Here he was, trying his damnest to sound like the ‘goody ol’ Viktor’ the omega admired so much, and what does Yuuri do? He rejects him. An omega rejecting the call of an alpha? It made him sick. _‘Let’s see how you’ll react to this then, my Yuuri…’_ He pumped out more alpha pheromones; way more than any little omega could handle, showering him in his aura of dominance, compelling him to submit. _‘He won’t last long,’_ Viktor thought smugly as the omega’s heat seemed to flare up horribly. Viktor watched with smiling eyes as the omega before him let loose a sloppy moan, his phone and glasses falling to the floor, left as a mere afterthought, as his erection brushed the fabric of his underwear. As much as Viktor wanted to hear the omega beg for him, his needs were calling – he had to speed things up.

The alpha grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s hair, yanking his face upward, “Yuuri, let me help you.”

 

…

 

Viktor’d never felt so alive. This pleasure, his pain, his cries.

Pure Euphoria.  

“No-Noo Moree!!” Viktor's dick was knee deep in Yuuri’s ass, and he was loving every slow second of it. Here he was; his Katsuki Yuuri, bent over, gasping heavily, sweating bullets - Lewd sounds of skin slapping skin bouncing off the walls. Yuuri bit his arm in a desperate attempt to keep quiet, not knowing that it only egged Viktor on. So, naturally, he continued. ‘He’s tight...Good boy, saving your virginity for me? I’m honored!’ 

Yuuri’s cries failed to subside once Viktor hit his prostate, “Gahh!”

Viktor stopped for a second, pulling out and leaving Yuuri gasping for air…he could barely stand, and felt nothing but pain from his rear. But aside from that searing pain, he felt…good? How could he describe it? Just as he thought he could catch his breath, he found himself pinned to the stall’s side wall. His leg tossed over Viktor’s shoulder – He screamed at the rough invasion, and came without warning.

Viktor was muttering something in his ear, but Yuuri was tired, much too tired to even think. He was blinking in and out of consciousness as he was almost lifted off the ground. He felt his face rubbing against the stall’s side door, as the brutal pace continued.

He was too far gone, sloppily chanting Viktor’s name like some sutra.

 

…

 

He felt immensely full after Viktor pulled out of him, a sticky glob of…something slowly emptying out. His eyes refused to stay open and he’d become so, so very sleepy. He paid no mind when he heard the stall open, “Yuuri, stay here,” The voice of his alpha boomed through his sleepy ears…wait, ‘his’ alpha?

His sleepiness forced him to shoo away the mishaps in thinking, as he let the darkness take him. His head comfortably atop Viktor’s jersey.

 

…

 

“So,” Standing outside the bathroom was his fellow alpha; Christophe Giacometti, “After years of being a creepy stalker, you finally hit it – congrads,” Outside the bathroom, the two stood casually in the hallway that was barely packed – little to no one was left at the stadium.

The excitement was over.

Chris nudged his fellow alpha, nagging for details, “Tell me how it happened!”

“Plan went by perfectly,” Viktor stretched his limps, satisfied with the several pops before relaxing again, “Although, I’d no idea he was going into heat – honestly, it was like the best scenario I could’ve asked for.”

“You took pic’s?” Viktor growled, “Listen, I had to stand outside this bathroom, turning people away because, and I quote: ‘someone was taking an angry shit in there’, so show me the goods! I’m not interested in him anyways!”

Viktor angrily tossed his phone to Chris. The curious blonde scrolled through lewd photo after lewd photo of the omega. Several of them caught his crying face. Coming across a video, Chris made sure to mute the volume, watching casually as Viktor filmed the omega getting fucked - his tongue trying desperately to lick away the drool from his chin, all while his hands shook; trying to support his body with every thrust into his pale ass.

It was then that Chris saw a bloody spot on the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“Did you tell him yet?”

“He’ll figure it out when he wakes up,” Viktor took back his phone, slipping down to sit on the floor while smiling fondly as the shaky video continued to play, “It’s only natural for one to know his mate.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? You guys like Chris? (I love Chris to death, he's just so....Chris, ya know?) Also, yes. Viktor is a bad guy. He's a very, very bad guy....things get worse with him as the story continues!  
> Please leave a comment/Kudo and tell me your thoughts!


	3. I trust him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri phones his best friend to break the news, and Viktor continues his ploy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks again for reading and leaving comments and Kudos! Viktor's back at it again with the craziness, and Yuuri seems a tad bit hard headed. I'm warning you all again, Viktor is a BAD, BAD GUY. This chapter is just the tip of the iceburg with his insanity.  
> ALSO. There may be errors. Please point them out to me so I can start fixing them.  
> ALSO AGAIN. How do I remove the end note from the first chapter?

_Black Ice – 3:_

…

 

Viktor sat comfortably in his hotel room with a smile glaring his gentle features. He’d watched the video countless times, and couldn’t help the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest with every replay. It made him think that; just for a moment, he would wake up to find this heaven of his as nothing more than a fleeting dream. The alpha sighed; turning his attention from his phone to the sweet smelling figure still dozed off atop the bed.

Yuuri muttered in his sleep and rolled over, his sleeping face twitching slightly as a trail of drool escaped through the corner of his mouth. “Honestly,” Viktor chuckled to himself, “You’re just too cute,” As he made his way to wipe the slimly trail away, he pulled back, eyeing the trail as it made its way to soak into the pillow.

Oddly enough, the simple thought of letting any little part of him get away frustrated him.

He bent over the bed, crawling atop the sleeping omega and placing his arms on either side – slowly, slowly he descended, his heart racing; as if it’d jump out from his chest. Finally, he made his way to Yuuri’s sleeping face, breathing heavily onto his skin before ducking below to capture the trail of saliva, with his tongue. The omega stirred, groaning in slight discomfort.

“You taste divine, Yuuri,” Viktor fought the urge to rub his face against his own, eyeing a small used wine glass on the table. He reached over, plucking the empty glass with his fingers before pushing it against the omega’s lip…little by little, small trails of his saliva slowly pooled from the rim, rolling down the tilted sides and stopping in the center, “Wow! Amazing! Look at how much you gave me. You,” Viktor climbed off the bed, glancing to the glass in his hand. He wiped a tear falling down his face, and went to store the glass in the fridge.

The boy beneath him was his.

“Finally-” His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone. Seeing the caller ID, he grabbed his coat and headed out the room, “Oh, Chris! Is it ready?”

 

…

 

He awoke a little while later. Groggy, tired and mildly in pain – That’s when it hit him, “Oh gosh..! I actually, it actually, we..!” Yurri sat up on the bed, kicking the covers off to revel clothing that smelt too much like a certain alpha. These were definitely not his clothes, this hotel room was way to lavish to be his, and after limping to the curtains and peeking out the window…he was definitely not back home in Hasetsu.

Which meant it wasn’t a dream.

“I had sex with Viktor Nikiforov…in a bathroom?”

He found his phone on the table, and dialed up the only person in the world he could break the news to.

 _“Hello-”_ As soon as the comforting voice of his Beta friend; Phichit, came in from the other end, Yuuri let the realization hit him like a truck.

“I HAD SEX WITH VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!”

_“Wait, you did what with-!”_

“IN A BATHROOM!! WHATDO I DO?!” Yuuri pushed his bangs out of this face as he started to pace around the room. He was both frustrated, yet amazed that he’d lost his virginity to none other than the man he’d looked up to all his life, “What do I tell my mom? My dad? Oh god, what do I tell Mari?! She’ll kill me if she thinks I did it on purpose – ooo! But what if she-!”

 _“YUURI!”_ Phichit’s raised voice was enough to catch the omega in his rambling, _“Yuuri, calm down!”_

He took some deep breaths, easing himself out of the panic corner, “I-I’m sorry…”

 _“Ha, don’t be!”_ Pichit’s laughter chimed through, helping to calm Yuuri’s slightly ruffled tone, _“Kay, first off’s – Congrads on scoring an alpha, you get an A+, secondly, what bathroom? When? Where? Details you little perv!”_

“I-I am not a perv!”

_“Public bathroom sex sounds pretty pervy.”_

“It was an accident!” Phichit’s silence cued for him to continue, “My heat was supposed to happen the next day – the day after the final…I, uh, I wasn’t feeling too great after I got last, so I went to the bathroom.”

 _“I’m still here, keep going,”_ Not noticing the slightly serious dip in his friends voice, Yuuri continued.

“Well, that’s when he walked in-”

_“Viktor?”_

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri shifted nervously on his feet, opting to laying on the bed instead, “He opened the stall and told me it was dangerous for me to skate when my heat was close, so, uh? I guess the smell was kinda strong?”

_“Cause the suppressants rule, I got it.”_

“Well, then it got worse.”

_“What got worse?”_

“M-My heat…it started to flare up really bad, and before I knew it, my heat was coming in at full force…and Viktor he…he asked to help me.”

_“Did you give him permission? Did you say yes or no thanks?”_

“Well he said that there were a lot of alpha’s outside so-”

 _“If your heat was really so bad, and your scent was showing that much, wouldn’t the ‘other alphas’ had noticed before you got to the bathroom? And the coach to? I mean, sure I was watching it from here in Thailand, but it makes no sense…why would only he..?”_ As if Phichit realized something grave, he choked up. Yuuri’s heat; that wasn’t supposed to come along until the day after, suddenly pops up once Viktor Nikiforov showed his face, _“Yuuri did he, did Viktor mark you?!”_

“Mark me? When would that have…” As if just noticing, Yuuri felt the back of his neck. A thick band-aid covered the nape, “…During the-”

 _“Yuuri, you know what alpha’s are capable of – pumping out pheromones to the point that an omega; like you, is forced to submit. You of all people should know how badly omega’s have it in our world,”_ Pichit let out a quick sigh, _“He marked you, but he can’t say he owns you until he can prove your pregnant…you took birth control?”_

“Birth contro – I, I need to get some actually!” Although not too familiar with them, Yuuri knew of the laws of the land when it came to an alpha choosing a mate. They were the chasers, omegas were the runners. The alpha was allowed to lay claim on an omega – the omega could refuse and walk away even after it’s been marked…but once an omega was pregnant with an alpha’s child, the omega wasn't allowed to leave. Which was why Yuuri had always been careful with his heats…could what Phichit implied be true?

_“Yuuri where are you right now?”_

“I’m still in Sochi, in his hotel room, the same hotel all the skaters are staying– but I don’t think it was on purpose or anything! Sure he marked me, but he never said he wanted to, you know, be my…mate, or anything. Maybe everything was just an accident?” There was no way Viktor planned anything – no way it was on purpose, “Viktor’s a good guy, Phichit, I promise!”

 _“Yuuri, please! Listen to me! Grab your stuff, and get o-”_ Yuuri; hearing the door click and the handle turning, had panicked, and ended the call, standing straight to face Viktor as he stepped in.

“Oh, Yuuri you’re finally up!”

“Y-yeah…” He watched awkwardly as Viktor made his way to the mini fridge, peeking inside then closing the door, “Uh, um,” It felt way too surreal to be talking to the man he had lost his virginity to, and even weirder now after the conversation with Phichit, “I have to get something’s from my room…”

“Yuuri, I have to apologize for going so far yesterday,” Yuuri jumped at the sadness that filled Viktor’s voice – his brilliant blue eyes cast to the side, his shame shown perfectly on his face…he was unlike everything Phichit said, “Here, I went to the store and got these for you,” He lifted his arm – in his hands was a small, plastic bag carrying the very birth control he was about to try and shop around for, “I’ll go get your things so you can put on something that fits you better.” Just as quietly as he entered the room, Viktor left.

Yuuri was now fully convinced that Viktor Nikiforov was a great guy. He even took the time to get him exactly what he needed, and apologized! An alpha, apologizing to an omega like him? Un-freaking-believable! “In your face Phichit!” For a moment, he wondered how Viktor knew where his room was. Pushing that thought aside, he quickly made to dial his friend while opening the fridge to find a closed water bottle. Ignoring the wine glass, he swallowed down the pills, and waited for his friend to pick up.

_“Yuuri!! You hung up so suddenly, I didn’t even finish talking!”_

Was it just him or did his friends voice start to sound really, really far away? “Phichit speak up I can’t…uh…” His head felt so, muggy? Was that the word to describe it?

_“Yuuri? Hey, Yuuri? You there?”_

Suddenly, he couldn’t stand. His whole body tumbled to the ground; like jello, his phone thumping the ground beside him.

Through the black spots clouding his vision, he saw Viktor’s face.

 

…

 

 _“Yuuri? Yuuri?! Whats going on?! Yur-!”_ Viktor ended the call.

Upon reentering the hotel room, Viktor was greeted with the sight of  Katsuki Yuuri; collapsed on the floor. He’d fainted, just like Chris told him he would, “I don’t know where he gets this stuff from, but masking it as birth control for omegas? That guy’s a genius – he’s worse than me. Now then,” Viktor tossed his omega's belongings to the side. He knelt over the slumbering omega, pulling off his pants to expose his naked legs, “Lets see to fertilizing the garden.”

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. How ya like Phichit? Also, Viktor, stop collecting saliva, that's creepy. Leave comments and Kudos! They keep me going!


	4. So Thoughtful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit makes a call, trying hard to get an update on his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Viktor is a bad guy...and this chapter starts to prove it.  
> Im glad to have so many of you reading and leaving kudo's! I was seriously torn with doing what i'm planning to do in the next chapter (Yes, the next not this one), but seeing how were 4 chapters in, why the heck not!  
> Enjoyyyy!

_Black Ice – 4:_

…

Phichit felt a cold sweat running down his back as the call ended prematurely. He pulled the his phone from his ear as the sound on the other end went dead – what just happened? Yuuri seemed fine just a moment ago…did Yuuri hang up on him by accident? “No, not this time, he sounded off? Jeez! Yuuri, what the hell just happened?!” Could his friend just have been clumsy? Did he forget to eat and pass out? Did he just fall asleep on the line? As much as Phichit wanted to believe that his friend was alright, he kept itching through his social media pages, searching for anyone who might still be in Sochi to check up on him.

“It’s only been one night since the end of the final, so everyone ot’to be there, right?” Sighing dramatically, the beta laid himself back on his bed, stopping at a picture of Chris, a silver medal in hand, “He might still be there!”

Quickly, he went to texting Chris; his saving grace, who just so happened to be online.

 **Phichit Chulanont :** Chrisssss! Do me a quick favor?

 **Christophe Giacometti :** Anything for you Peachy *wink * wink*

Ignoring the suggestive wink’s from the alpha, Phichit continued texting,

 **Phichit Chulanont :** Can you check on Yuuri really quick? I was on the phone with him, and he hung up

 **Phichit Chulanont :** You know where he is?

_Christophe Giacometti is typing…_

“Really, what’s taking him so long?”

 **Christophe Giacometti :** He’s fine

 **Christophe Giacometti :** Viktor said he’s sleeping

At the mention of Viktor, Phichit’s anxiety shot up, boiling over – he’d no superior sense of smell like that of the other secondary’s genders, but he was sure that if it came from the mouth of Viktor Nikiforov, it had to be a lie. For a moment, Phichit wondered if Chris had even went to check on Yuuri and…wait a minute.

How did Chris know that Yuuri was with _Viktor?_

Phichit was only told a few moments ago over the phone by Yuuri himself, so why would Chris know? He knew that Chris and Viktor were close friends and pretty clo- “Oh no,” There was only one way that the alpha would know who his friend was with, but Phichit’s heart refused to believe it… “Chris is in on this? But in on what?! Jeez – Yuuri, what is going on?!” He jumped when his phone dinged, signaling a new message.

It was Chris.

 **Christophe Giacometti :** Peachy, u okay?

 **Phichit Chulanont :** Yeah, thx 4 telling me, bye

Immediately he’d regretted asking Chris about Yuuri – why would he ask the best friend of the alpha he held suspicions for, about his friend who could be in trouble with said alpha? “Gods that was stupid!” He’d wasted no time scrolling back on social media, searching for _anyone_ he could trust enough to inquire about the omega’s whereabouts. He’d stopped by a picture posted by Otabek Altin; a quiet alpha he knew quite well, who stood with a bronze medal looped around his neck. Holding onto his arm with a blushing pout, was Yuri Plisetsky, a skater soon to join their ranks. He’d never spoke with the blonde, and didn’t even know of his secondary gender, so, ignoring him, he went back to tapping at his screen, “Beka, you’re my last hope here,” Taking a breath and seating himself properly on the bed, Phichit dialed the alpha’s number.

 

_…_

 

He’d felt almost as if he were in some drunken state as his hands brushed between Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor pushed his soft cheeks aside, gently his bringing his long fingers to circle round the slumbering omega’s puckered entrance, sighing as the experience from the night before was going to be relived. He’d already toiled the soil; shoving away rocks and other unnecessary things, while waiting patiently for it to finally settle, so it’d be ready to carry seeds…seeds that would grow and bear fruit, seeds that swell inside of him…

Viktor wanted so badly for that day to come.

He’d waited, and watched. Bidding his time as to gain the perfect moment of attack.

“Ooh, Yuuri,” Viktor’s hands went to stroke the sleeping omega’s flaccid cock, his face glowing in amazement as the organ started to leak, “Look at you, out cold and still responding so nicely…such a good omega.” His finger invaded Yuuri’s hole, sticking it straight down to the knuckle – The alpha sighed, liking his lips as he starred at Yuuri’s unconscious face, searching for a reaction. He felt around, and stuck in another – His omega’s face twitched.

 

…

 

“Look at you…so, mmn! Beautiful!” He took no time thrusting back into the wet heat, the sound of Viktors grunts and skin slapping skin bounced off the walls of the hotel room. Yuuri’s shirt was pushed up over his face, his pale chest fully exposed…Viktor’s assault expanding his entrance past it’s limits, “Your nipples…so pink, I can’t wait…” He bent Yuuri’s legs back – Yuuri’s knees coming down to the sides of his face – Viktor pulled the shirt off the omega completely, forcing himself deeper, “I can’t wait till I can milk you…”

Yuuri’s face twitched again.

Viktor ignored it.

“I can’t fucking wait! – My Yuuri! My Yuuri!” His thrust grew more desperate and sloppy as his orgasm grew close, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!! You want it too? You want it inside too, Yuuri?!” He dived down to catch the omega’s plump lips, licking and sucking them as he came.

“Hnn..?”  Yuuri hummed and Viktor froze. In fear of him awakening, Viktor panicked – he lifted his fist into the air, bringing it down on Yuuri’s temple.

Once he was sure all Yuuri’s movements were stopped, he pulled himself out and stood to examine his handy work, snapping a picture in the process.

The sight alone knocked the breath out of him.

On the floor with his legs spread wide open, plumes of sperm leaking from his abused hole.

He couldn’t help but play with himself. He stroked himself, preparing to let it all loose atop his omega’s body…until he spotted something; a dark bottle – a half empty energy drink, from the corner of his eye. He looked to Yuuri, then back to the bottle.

“Well, why waste it?”

 

…

 

“Check on Katsuki Yuuri?” Otabek Altin; who had been sitting in the hotel lobby, just received a desperate plea from Phichit; one of the few Beta skaters who didn’t make it to yesterdays Grand Prix, to check up the omega skater, but Otabek honestly didn’t know where to start. He’d never been too close to the omega, and didn’t favor the smell of them. To make things even harder –

“Why the hell do you have to check on him?! Find someone else to do it!” His Beta mate; Yuri _Plisetsky_ , wasn’t a huge fan of he; an alpha, going to check on an unmated omega, “Go get someone else to do it, damn it!”

“I don’t know, Phichit sounded kinda desperate on the phone…-”

“Fine! Jeez! I’ll do it! I’ll look for the damn kid!” Otabek watched as Yuri shot up from his seat, and stomped angrily to the elevators, “Oi! What rooms the damn kid in?!”

 

…

 

When Yuuri awoke, his head, no…everywhere had hurt. His head in particular felt as if someone had smashed it with a brick! “What…what happened?”

“Yuuri!” He turned to his side, the concerned face of Viktor quite close, “Stay here, let me get you something to drink,” Before Yuuri could ask why he was in so much pain, Viktor returned with a cold energy drink, handing it off to him before sitting on the bed, “You gave me a scare there! “You passed out and hit your head quite hard, you wouldn’t wake up no matter what I did…how are you feeling? Dizzy? Tired? Still in pain?”

“Oh, I’m fine!” He sat up quickly. He passed out? Really? Yuuri didn’t even remember what happened after he took the birth control…He took a sip of the drink, or..? Well it was quite thick, was it more of a smoothie? “You know, my friend Phichit actually told me you were suspicious, but…even for an alpha, you’ve been really good to me,” ' _Oh? Phichit? The beta from Thailand?'_ Thought Viktor as he watched his omega take another long sip of the drink. Maybe he’d ask Chris to do something about him.

Yuuri; on the other hand, was beyond impressed by how caring Viktor was. He’d been such a great guy – Yuuri’d always admired him, but he was starting to feel even closer to Viktor than before, “Maybe it’s because I’ve looked up to you for so long, but I feel like I’m lucky just getting to be close to you like this,” Before Viktor’s heart shaped smile could grow any larger, Yuuri’s words made him halt, “You’re really a great friend, Viktor!”

Viktor’s smile was frozen on his face. A friend. He was just…a _friend._

It was an insult…And he was done teasing.

“Yuuri, you’ll be flying back home to Japan soon, right?” He placed his hands onto Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing his hands into his soft muscles, “How about I come to coach you for awhile?”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW GOWD VIKTOR YOU'RE GROSS!  
> Leave a comment and a kudo - also, if you pick up mistakes, please let me know!  
> Also, for those wanting to know what was in the energy drink Viktor gave Yuuri...uh, it was an energy drink and Viktor’s...'jizz'. The 'secret sauce'. The 'Juicy Juice'. Lol.  
> The guys freakin sick.


	5. I'm glad to have met him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky meet's Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm alive! So I know I said that it would be this chapter where things got real coo-coo, but that gonna be in the next one. Sorry. :P... Well, this one's important too! Read it, and lemmie know what you think of Yuri Plisetsky! (aka Angry Russian Cat boy).

_Black Ice – 5:_

…

“1405…1405… The fuck is it?!” An angered Yuri Plisetsky grumbled loudly as he searched through the long hallways of the hotel’s various floors, wanting nothing more than to get back to the lobby; with Otabek, and rest. But here he was, playing errand boy because a certain beta was worried about some nobody omega, “Really! You’re in freaking Thailand, why did’cha have to tell Beka to go look for him?! Is the guy crazy?!” Although he complained, there was no way in hell that he would let his alpha go on the prowl for some omega – those thirsty mate stealers were nothing but trouble, and Yuri’d be damned if he was letting some little punk get a hold of his Beka.

After searching around for a bit, he’d finally come across room 1405; the room that, that Phichit said the omega skater should be staying, “Oi! Open up!” He banged on the door, tapping his designer sneaker clad feet on the carpet. Impatiently, Yuri continued to knock on the door, not caring that he’d been disturbing others in the rooms.

It was then, that something curious happened.

Viktor Nikiforov opened the door.

“Huh?” Yuri’d known the skater well enough to know he wouldn’t be sharing a room with anyone, so why would he be here? In some omega’s room? “Viktor? The fuck are you here for?”

While he had been surprised to see Viktor, the alpha didn’t seem to be too out of place. Maybe he’d been visiting the omega skater? After all those falls he took out on the ice the other day, he was sure to be depressed…for a moment, Yuri wondered if the omega was doing okay, “Yuri! It’s nice to see you!” Wringed out of his; admittedly pitying, thought’s on the omega skater by the giddy sound of Viktor’s voice, Yuri looked back up, facing his hideously goofy smile – he dodged a hug, “So cold huh?” He sighed, “Well it’s nice to see you, I would have thought you and Otabek would’ve been long gone by now!” _‘Well we would be long gone by now, but thanks to a certain beta..!’_ Thought Yuri. His anger returned full force as the laughing face of Phichit wafted through his mind, “So, are you lost?”

“Lost? Why the fu- No, I’m not lost, I’m looking for someone,” He took a breather, hoping to calm his nerves, hoping that Viktor would be of some assistance, before he spent more time then he’d need to walking in circles, “This is 1405 right?” Viktor hummed in response, “So Katsuki Yuuri stays here, right?”

“Yup,” At the mention of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky felt…pressured into backing away. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but it was as if he’d triggered something – as if he’d flicked a switch, in the alpha that he wasn’t supposed to, “Do you need to speak with him?” Viktor’s voice lacked any of its previous innocence…Suddenly, Yuri felt as if he shouldn’t have asked.

“I just need to see him is all…” His eyes felt as if they were forced to look to the ground as the mere presence of Viktor Nikiforov commanded his head to bow, “It’s…J-just lemmie see him, okay?!”

After what felt like an hour, Viktor moved aside, “I need to collect some of Yuuri’s things…I’ll be back soon,” He eyed his young rink mate coldly as he made his way into the hallway, holing the door for Yuri; who in turn, wasted no time in entering - his head still bowed deeply, “Yuuri! Someone came to see you!” The return of the alpha’s singsong voice startled the blonde…he was still caught in the net of fear as the door clicked closed.

Yuri let out a breath he never knew he was holding; clutching his hand to his chest and continuing to take small, deep breaths to calm his suddenly alert nerves. For a long, long time he’d shared rinks with Viktor Nikiforov. He’d always seen him as nothing more than a goofy, annoying, man-child.

Never had he ever seen a face like that on Viktor’s face. It was actually…scary.

He took a glance around the quiet hotel room, wishing for nothing more than to go back to the lobby, to stay by Otabek. Yuri took his phone out, intent on texting said Otabek…until he remembered why he was there in the first place, “Uh, you..?” Yuuri pushed the covers from off his head, taking his time to sit up. He reached to the table beside him, patting down for his glasses through sleepy eyes, ‘He looks terrible,’ Thought Russian Yuri as he gave the omega a quick look down, “Yuri Plisetsky? Why are you here?”

“Your dumb friend forced me to find you, dumbass,” Honestly, Yuri didn’t want to yell and scream someone who looked so...pitiful. Seeing the omegan skater so worn and tired kinda made him want to take back what he thought about omega’s – his emotions must be completely drowning him after such an embarrassing performance the night before.

“Who..?-”

“Some guy! Phicheetos, or something…eh?” Yuri Plisetsky’s speech drowned out upon spotting a hue of purple staining the side of Katsuki’s head.

“Phi..cheetos? Oh- you mean Phichit! You two know each other?” Letting in to his curiosity, he quickly made his way across the room, “Um, what are you doing..?” Leaning in close to the startled omega, he flicked Yuuri’s bangs away, and flinched.

 “The hell happened to you?!” An ugly purple splotch was reveled, ‘Did someone hit him? Did he hit his head when he fell on the ice? Shit, did he have a concussion?!’ For a mere moment did he recall Viktor’s cold gaze, and the call Otabek got from Yuuri’s beta friend in Thailand…

_“I don’t know, Phichit sounded kinda desperate on the phone…-”_

Quickly, he took out his phone, dialing his alpha. For some reason he was worried, scared, and wanted to leave that room with the omega in hand…he felt it from Viktor, he felt it in the very air that the place wasn’t safe, especially for the airhead Yuuri; who’s bruise reminded him suspiciously of the mark of someone who was hit. It was then that the very confused Katsuki Yuuri started to speak up, “O-Oh! This was an accident, it’s nothing to worry about, and I barely feel it anyway so-”

“You’re going to a freaking doctor! Get up!” He put his phone to his ear, ignoring Yuuri’s weak protests’, “Beka! Meet me in the lobby; check out the nearest physician office.” Before Otabek could respond, Yuri hung up, and started searching through zipped luggage’s and pantries for some type of outdoor wear to put over the omega, but all he found were large clothes that would suit a person of Otabek’s stature…wait, wasn’t this room 1405? Katsuki Yuuri’s room? What was with all the big clothes? None of these would fit him…Yuri took a closer look at the omega, noting the clothes he was wearing.

Clothes that were much too big for him.

_“I need to collect some of Yuuri’s things…I’ll be back soon,”_ _He recalled Viktor’s words._

“Oi, dumbass? What room is this?”

He heard Yuuri sigh, “I was trying to tell you!” The omega pouted, folding his arms over his chest, “It’s Viktor’s room, he was get-”

“Why are you in _Viktor’s_ room?” An unmated omega in an alpha’s room? With a bruise like that? _'And..and…Viktor’s stare',_ “You know what, whatever! Put on your damn shoes, were leaving!”

 

…

 

“Wow! I really thought an omega would bring more,” Currently, Viktor was in the room assigned to Katsuki Yuuri; it was a small room, quite humble in nature, with little more than a single queen sized bed, a bathroom, and other small amenities. He’d been searching through the omega’s things, hoping he’d find what he’d been looking for… “There it is!” Hidden under plumes of clothing were a pack of suppressants.

Only five or so tablets were left unused, “I’m sure he was saving these little guys for the plane ride home,”

“Viktor,” Chris poked through his phone with little interest in his fellow alpha’s current affairs, “I know what you’re thinking, isn’t doing something like _that_ in such a public place a little…well, much?”

“Much? I don’t think so,” Viktor stored the suppressants in his pocket and stated folding clothes he’d tossed aside, storing them neatly to present to his omega, “He just has to learn to relay on me more, is all.”

“I don’t know, doing something like this just isn’t you, you know?” Chris sat down on the opposing side of the luggage, starring on as Viktor snatched one of the omega’s elastic briefs – he brought it to his face, rubbing it gently against his skin. It was easy for Chris to tell that Viktor was agitated, “Did something happen?”

“Jackpot…”

“Come again?”

“This one’s…” Viktor’s voice shot up in excitement, “This ones _used_!! Yuuri, my sweet Yuuri! It smells just like him,” He sighed lovingly, pressing his nose onto the fabric to sniff deeply, inhaling every particle of sweat left on the piece, completely ignoring Chris’s slight scowl, “You know, I just – Every fiber of my being is telling me that he loves me too Chris, he loves me just as much as I love him. And I know that, so why…why would he say something so hurtful? ‘Your such a good friend’ he says, such a good friend.”

Sensing Viktor’s upset, Chris spoke up, “Listen Viktor, I’m sure he’ll come to realize it soon enough-”

“I just need him to know that he needs me!” The aggravated alpha zipped Yuuri’s baggage, stuffing the underwear into his coat pocket, “We leave for Hasetsu tomorrow evening, it’ll be a few hours on the plane…and when _it_ happens, he’ll only have me.”

For a moment, Chris looked away, “You’re really sure about this?”

“All I want is for him to lean on me, to know I’m something more.”

Viktor stood.

He shook the suppressants in his hand, and crushed them.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Yurio on the case! I tried differentiating Yuri and Yuuri with the u's, but I may just go on to call him Yurio, how's that sound? Also not much was going in this chapter, but think of it as the rising action...things are about to get a heck of a lot worse for Yuuri.  
> Also, yes, he's quite the airhead.  
> Like really boy, STOP TRUSTING VIKTOR. HE CRAY-CRAY.  
> Lol, leave a kudo and a comment!  
> **Another thing! I just want you guys opinion, but is it nice when I respond to comments? Should I continue responding?**


	6. But, people have told me otherwise,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor remissness on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late (Or later than I thought it would be) but, here it is! All for your reading pleasure! This chapter contains more build up, but the evil really starts to take off here! I had a little bit of writers block, so it may seem sloppy. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also, thanks so much for commenting and leaving kudo's! It makes me glad to know you all like this twisted Viktor!

_Black Ice – 6_

_…_

How long until he could call Yuuri  _his_? It was a question that had crossed Viktor Nikiforov’s mind countless times. It was simply something he couldn’t help but think about, he thought of it all even more after hearing what Yuuri had said to him moments earlier. Viktor’s small stroll back to his hotel room was detoured when he found himself far from the elevator as he was daydreaming about life and such. The doorway leading to the stairwell was immediately to his right. He figured to instead take the long way back.

“You’ve been there since day one,” He spoke aloud to himself as he slowly descended the steps with Yuuri’s single luggage in hand, “Always there to hear me, to listen.”

His first meeting with Katsuki Yuuri had been a brief one.

 

…

 

_5 Years Ago…_

“Go out, and give ‘em a show.” His coach; Yakov, patted his shoulder, telling him that it was time for him to take on the ice. He was in fact, more than ready – knowing that, come the end, his place on the podium was secured. Gently, he brushed a hand through his cut, silver hair, pushing his bangs from his face while standing tall and regal, walking his way to the entrance of the arena. He’d feared he’d fallen asleep while waiting his turn, as the last performance was nothing but a bore.  Not that he’d care to sit through and watch it, since not many could muster up to anything he was capable of.

“…Viktor Nikiforov!!” The sound of the announcer calling his name over the speakers, coupled with the blaring applause and the glare of the lights on the ice was enough to make him feel it…

 He was King here. The alpha who ruled over all on the ice.

_“You’re Viktor? It’s okay, a new mommy is coming today! Isn’t that great?!”_

He was beautiful, tall and strong.

_“Oh, that’s just a shame. Don’t worry, another one will take you.”_

Perfect.

_“It’s the 5 th family already? Why do they take you if they can’t care for you?”_

His routine was over and he’d long since returned to the seating behind the barrier, awaiting the moment he’d be called to stand atop the highest block of the podium to accept his gold. A bouquet of roses had been tossed to him as he left the ice; a proclamation of adoration from his fans. The alpha appreciated the gesture, but cared not for their gifts, or to stay longer as the announcer called the second to last skater to the ice,

“Katsuki, Yuuri!!”

He’d been scrolling through old mail on his phone, as a name unknown to him was called. For a mere moment he looked up.

Viktor couldn’t breathe.

Time was lost to him, the ice was meaningless, the podium held nothing. Viktor’s phone slipped from his hand, landing on the floor with a thud. But he gave no notice. Before he could register what his body was doing, the Russian skater found himself standing on his feet, making his way to the ring - his eyes wide, his mouth agape, his hands twitching and his arms wanting nothing more than to reach out.

He reached the ring side, the barrier before him blocking the enigma under blue lights in the center of the ring of ice.

“You’re so,” Never had he felt what he’d felt on that day; utterly suffocated, enthralled… “Beautiful,” Never had he felt so greedy.

Katsuki Yuuri’s routine was over, and he’d retreated to the locker room quickly, with his coach following close behind. The two exchanged words as the last skater took to the ice, his coach walking back to the stands before Katsuki disappeared to the back rooms alone. Viktor followed him. He didn’t know why he decided to follow the small skater, but did so anyway, telling himself _“Maybe a closer look is all I need, just a closer look will satisfy me,”_ Viktor doubted his words, giving in to the strange pit of emptiness growing in his stomach, and sneaking into the back rooms, watching over his back to make sure none noticed his absence.

Inside, someone was crying.

“Mm, I know mom,” _“Was that Katsuki Yuuri? Was he on the phone?”_ The Alpha stood by the cracked door, not making a sound while easing onto the conversation, “I know, it’s the first time I’ve skated at a place like this…I was nervous,” _“Nervous?”_ Thought Viktor as he recalled the mesmerizing sight he’d just witness, _“Really? He must be shy…”_ …And weak, “I messed up a few jumps, so I probably won’t make it to the next round – eh? Ye-yeah I saw him,” His sniffs subsided, “The Russian skater; Viktor Nikiforov - it was amazing actually!” Although it shouldn’t surprise him that he’d yet another fan, having Katsuki Yuuri say his routine was amazing made him feel…good.

Viktor lingered outside the door for a while longer, waiting until the skater inside was finished with his conversation over the phone. He recalled still having the bouquet of roses lying on his seat…

Yuuri finished his call, and had changed out of his costume, preparing to take an early leave. The hotel wasn’t too far away, and Celestino; his coach, gave him the okay. He really had no reason to stay for the awards ceremony – Well, he did have one. He would have the opportunity to see Viktor Nikiforov; his idol, being awarded gold with his very eyes – in person! But, did he really deserve such a thing? Sure, he had made history by becoming the first ever omega to skate professionally with the ranks of Chris and Viktor, but did something so small really give him the okay to witness something so grand?

“I’ll just have to try harder next year, I guess…” He pushed open the door and walked out with his head down – bumping into someone, “Oh-Sorry, I wasn’t lo…” Yuuri’s words trailed off as he met eyes with the person in front of him. That silver hair, that air of grace! “Vi-Viktor Nikiforov! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking! I uh-!” A sudden bouquet of roses were thrust into his chest…awkwardly, Yuuri took hold of them, looking to the roses, then back to Viktor, as if asking if the package in his arms was for him.

“Take them, these are all for you,” His eyes narrowed as Yuuri’s face lit up, “You were beautiful out there, I’m hoping next year, you’ll stay a little longer?”

“Ye-yes…” Viktor couldn’t stop himself from touching the black hair atop Yuuri’s head, letting his left hand lazily pet the boy – Reluctantly, he removed himself, waving and turning away to return to the ice as the award ceremony began.

After that day, he’d refused to wash his left hand for months, too scared that the scent of Yuuri’s strawberry scented shampoo would fade. He found himself laying wide awake and naked in bed, desperately stroking himself with the same hand that was blessed enough to touch Yuuri.

He dreamt of having the omega’s mouth pleasure him.

…It was then that the stalking began. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat – he’d make account after account, filling his downtime by finding him and learning of his whereabouts. He found Yuuri’s home; Yutopia Hot Springs, he found his friends; Phichit and some others, he found his date of birth, his favorite anime, his favorite foods, his favorite colors, his phone number, his bank numbers, his social security number… But those little things just wouldn’t cut it for him. Viktor wanted more, _he needed more,_ and he wouldn’t stop until he had his fill – He made sure to find Yuuri at competitions. Sneaking into his room; when he was out, to steal his things; Yuuri’s toothbrush and scented soaps were two of his personal favorite treasures.

He’d once made his way inside the hotel room as Yuuri slept. Standing by his bedside in the dark, watching his chest rise and fall for hours, before leaving.

Viktor then knew that he was in love.

He was chasing him and watching from afar, because he was in love.

Love.

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure this next one will keep you.”_

Love.

_“This family will love you for sure!”_

Love.

_“Oh, back so soon, Viktor? It’s okay; we’ll find a good place for you.”_

 

…

 

Viktor was brought back to the present as he exited the stairwell and was pleasantly surprised by how nostalgic their first meeting had been. The alpha started making his way back to his hotel room, wanting nothing but to bathe himself in Yuuri’s sweet scent, “Things will only continue to get better, Yuuri,” The hallways were void of people as he talked aloud to himself, “I’ll make sure you know just how much you love me, Yuuri, on that plane, so high in the air…I’ll be there for you.”

Once he reached room 1405 and opened the door, he took note of Yuuri’s absence. Although he became visibly irritated that Yuuri’d left without telling him, he took a breath, and focused his efforts on the positives. With Yuuri gone, it would be easier for him to put his plan into action – he held his suppressants hostage…and soon, he’d have Yuuri hostage too.

 

...

 

“Well nothing short of some minor bruising, and a little pain,” The doctor; an alpha female with pale skin and curly red hair, gave Yuuri’s head a tap, smiling at his embarrassed reaction, “I’ll give you something for pain, and send you on your way.”

“Thank you…” Maybe it was because of Viktor’s mark was still fresh on the nape of his neck, but Yuuri’d been feeling wary about the alpha doctor. Several times, she’d brush past him, pat his head and comment on how soft his hair was. Not to mention that she made Yuri Plisetsky and his mate; who just so happened to be Otabek Altin, sit out in the waiting room. Yuuri really, really didn’t want to make a scene, maybe she was just touchy? Or being affectionate? “I don’t think I’ll need anything for pain! It really doesn't bother me much-”

“Katsuki Yuuri, you’ve been marked,” The alpha doctor cut him off, and sat on the chair beside him, her arm hanging loose off his shoulder, “If you don’t mind me asking, do you have an alpha?”

“An alpha…um,” He felt extreme discomfort when her arm snaked around him, “No, this was just an accident…”

“I’ve seen many an omega come into my office with an air of unease around them, smothered by the scent of an alpha,” She removed her arm, folding them on her lap, “The scent on you is strong – I’ve been trying to get rid of it ever since you walked in; apologies if I’d been making you uncomfortable,” Yuuri hummed in response, his discomfort still showing through. The doctor cleared her throat, “Have you been intimate with anyone as of late?”

 “What-?!” Well, it was only two nights ago that he’d been given, uh…assistance, with his heat from Viktor, “Is…is it that noticeable?”

She leant in to sniff him, “Extremely, so. The alpha you walked in with must have been feeling close to rut, with you smelling so blankly of sex…His beta is gonna have a rough night.,” She laughed when the omega’s blush darkened, “So is it true? Do you have an alpha?”

“N-no…”

“Don’t lie to me, I’m not here to hurt you!” She took another quick whiff, “If I were to guess, you were intimate with an alpha just last night.”

“Last night? No, it was two nights ago,” He looked down to his side, “A friend of mine helped me with my heat is all…”

The doctor’s eyes went wide for just a second, before she calmed down. Never had she ever been off about these things, could have just been a coincidence? She shuffled through her pockets, pulling out a business card, and handing it off to Yuuri, “You omega’s should know how unfair the laws of the land could be, so be careful out there, give me a call if anything comes up.”

 

…

 

“So?” Yuri Plisetsky stood up from his seat and inquired about the omega’s health as the two took to leave the office, “Was anything wrong?” The genuine worry in his voice was still there, as he looked to the omega in silence, waiting for an answer.

“She gave me some stuff for pain, but overall, I’m fine,” He rubbed the bruise and smiled, “See? Nothing’s wrong!” He noticed that Otabek had been walking quite far back, and recalled the words of the doctor, “Oh, um, thank you, for taking me, sorry if I kept you here long-”

“Shut up, dumbass! I was just doing Pistachios a favor!” He turned around, “BEKA! Tell Pinocchio his buddy’s okay, damnit!” Otabek in turn, groaned.

The group made their way back to the hotel, and Yuri having forgot all former suspicions of Viktor after learning the vulnerable airhead was indeed, alright, let his shoulders relax.

 

…

 

It was finally time for Yuuri to make his way back home to Hasetsu, and nothing made him more excited than being on a plane with the skating celebrity of the world; Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri wore a smile that refused to leave his face, and so did Viktor, who seemed to be anticipating the flight more than he was.

It was then that he felt something.

The air…the air was starting to feel hot.

“ _Hello Passengers! This is your captin speaki…”_ The voice of the pilot over the intercom started to fade, as his head throbbed, was he going into..? But why here?! Why now?! _“I know my heat didn’t come back yesterday at all, nothing happened after I spent it with Viktor – But why? Why didn’t I notice it?”_ He quickly peeked to Viktor who’s attention was elsewhere, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, _“My heat should have come back full force yesterday…unless someone..-”_

“Au..auh..!” Quickly, he covered his mouth and grabbed his gut. His suppressants…He needed his suppressants! The plane was already lined for takeoff, and speeding down the runway.

He was trapped.

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How'd you like the cliffy? Originally, I was going to put the whole plane scene in this chpater, but it'd be too long, so I split it. Any idea's on what you think will happen to Yuuri? Should I give red-head alpha doc a name? Should I add a subplot with Yuri P. and rutty Otabek? Let me know in the comments!  
> *New Stuff** Kay so ive been hit with the writers block bug for a while now, but I now have down everything I want to write! Thats a good thing. The next chapter will be up realllllllllllllllyyyyy soon, so hang tight!


	7. Other's told me, he was mean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he wonder's if it all could have been a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah, 1am update! Sorry for the late chapter, I really wanted to get it up sooner, but things weren't working out that way. This chapter went on WAYYY longer than I wanted it to, so I had to split the last part between 2 chapters (again lol). Well, hope you enjoy! And as always, if you pick up on any grammatical errors, please let me know.   
> Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I was heckin' bamboozled when I saw the amount of attention this story has gotten, (Had to do me a thank) so I hope to get better with my stroytelling and make sure you all have a great time reading!

_Black Ice – 7_

_…_

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

Yuuri’s mind was quickly starting to haze over as he was starting to panic, “Calm down, calm down, it’s okay…” He grabbed his chest, mumbling small words of encouragement to himself, taking deep breathes in hopes of slowing his rapid heartbeat. He turned to his left, watching his alpha idling with the small television, changing its channels with a… _“I did it again,”_ Yuuri pushed his legs together tightly a growing blush running rampant on his features, his very emotions amplified by his oncoming heat, _“I thought of him as ‘my alpha’…Is it, because of this?”_ A hand reached around to touch the back of his neck, fingers brushing over the old bandaid, _“If I had my collar on that time, would this have happened? Was Viktor so out of control that he marked me?”_ His hand quickly went to cover his mouth once more; stifling a gasp, as he gave a suspicious glance to the alpha by his side, _“He did something so serious, and never spoke to me about it-”_ Another pang of pain rushed to his gut, bringing him back to the current predicament at hand – getting his emergency supply of suppressants from his carryon bag.

He tried to stand up, but found it as a difficult task as the pain forced him back down into his seat. Although he was gaining small suspicions for him, Yuuri had no other choice than to ask Viktor for assistance, “Um, Vikor?”

Yuuri starred at the alpha, waiting for a response, but he seemed distracted. Could it have been what he was watching? Yuuri’d not clue, he was sure that whatever was playing on Viktor’s television wasn’t that inters… “Nothing’s on?” Yuuri took to notice the absence of any pictures on the screen – The T.V was off, but Viktor still seemed to be distracted by it. He was just sitting there… starring a blank screen, “Vik..tor?”

A small lash of pain wrapped around Yuuri’s abdomen, as he caught; what seemed to be, a near moan from passing his lips. His heat was only going to get worse – As the thought passed him by, he noticed something. Viktor sat cross legged, his scarf seated on his lap…his chest rising and falling rapidly…was he okay? Yuuri pulled back cautiously, his omegan instincts telling him that it was something simple - it almost scared him.

His alpha was aroused.

It was then that Yuuri picked up on the low voices, muttering around him,

“Hey, you smell that?”

“Something sweet’s in the air…”

“Woah, there’s an omega on board?”

It was getting worse – his scent was growing stronger, but why was it happening so quickly?! His heats were _never_ like this! Not until after the Grand Prix Final…not until he met… “Vi-Viktor, can you get my suppressants from my bag?” This would be the final test. His heart didn’t want to believe that a man like Viktor was capable of doing such things, but; although Yuuri knew he was quite the airhead, he wasn’t stupid, “My heat-” Viktor let out a loud sigh, his blue eyes rolling over to meet the omega who’s scent suddenly turned to fear,

“I really never took you as someone so shameless, Yuuri.” Viktor knew Yuuri’d catch on soon enough, it was something he’d anticipated while he planned for their ‘special time’ in the air. He’d planned ahead just in case – deciding to distract him, “Look at you, spraying your scent all around, it’s truly disappointing to know you’d become so loose.” Whist Viktor stood to get his suppressants from his bag from the overhead, Yuuri sat; completely dumbfounded by the word’s he’d just heard.

“Wa-wait, loose? Viktor?” What did Viktor mean by ‘loose’? He wasn’t doing this on purpose! “I’m not-! It’s nothing like that, I-”

He watched Viktor sit back into his seat, the man didn’t even spare him a glance, “I wonder if this is the true face of ‘Katsuki Yuuri’, an omega with no restraint once so ever, and making a scene for attention-”

“Viktor, please!” Yuuri was growing desperate to prove the alpha wrong, and he didn’t even know why – Why would Viktor say those things about him?! Just the simple thought of Viktor not believing him scared Yuuri to new bounds, “I..I’ve only been with you – I wouldn’t do-!”

_“Listen to yourself, my Yuuri…”_

“What now? Trying to apologize for seducing me?” Viktor’s cold voice made Yuuri flinch, “You didn’t have a single suppressant in your bag you know, what? Where you planning for something like this to happen? Just like you planned after the Grand Prix Final?”

_“You’re so panicked, so close to tears…”_

“No…” Was it his fault? Was everything that happened to him, all his fault? “No, no, no, I didn’t plan it either, it just happened…” _“Did I really cause all of this? But, Viktor was glad to help me all this time – Was it because of the mark? Did he feel obligated to do everything he’s done for me?”_  “Vi-Viktor,” Tears that he’d held, spilt down his cheeks, dripping off his chin – He grabbed Viktor’s coat sleeve, holding onto it tightly, as if he was scared Viktor would push him away, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Onlookers snatched glances, peering past seats to catch bit’s of the drama playing out…

 _“Seeing him like this…Oh, I can’t wait!”_ Viktor sighed, glancing to his side to face Yuuri. The omega was in distress. After being told off so cruelly by his alpha; while in mid heat no less, he was sure to have been an inner wreck.

It was exactly as he’d planned.

As Yuuri cried on his arm, Viktor stood, dragging the distress omega up with him. He pulled Yuuri, and Yuuri followed him down the skinny aisle; his hand refusing to leave Viktor’s arm. A flight attendant stood in the back, a look of pastel concern across his face as the two made it to the back, “’Suce me sir’s, is everything alright?” The attendant grabbed some tissues from off a small counter, handing them to Yuuri – Viktor took them instead, and wiped his omega’s face as more silent tears dwindled down his cheeks. Ignoring the obvious show of possessiveness, the attendant continued to inquire, “Is..is he okay?”

“He’s having a bit of trouble with his heat, so I was wondering if you could lock up one of the bathrooms for us.”

The attendant didn’t catch up too quickly – His face shone a bright hue of red, “O-OH! You mean -! Um, oh gosh, that’s..Well,”

“Can you decide quickly? It’ll only get worse the longer he stays like this.”

The attendant glanced to his few coworkers, who in turn, looked elsewhere. Sighing in defeat, the attendant opened one of the bathroom doors, “These are a little bigger than most airplane bathrooms, but it’ll still be quite, uh, hard to…fit two people inside-”

“Don’t worry about us,” Viktor’s signature smile beamed on his features, “We’ll be out soon.”

He locked the door.

….

“So he’s okay?” Phichit rolled over on his bed, his phone was on speaker and Otabek was on the line, “You saw him, right?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Was Otabek’s simple replay, “We took him for a checkup, is all.”

“A checkup? Was he hurt?!”

“He hit his head, and Yuri insisted we bring him in,” He sighed into the phone, knowing the male on the opposing end was gaining worry, “Don’t worry, s’just a bruise.” It was a little past twelve noon, as he lay groggy and naked in his bed, with arms holding a sleeping Yuri Plisetsky atop his chest. The two had been forced to take on an extra day at the hotel once Yuri allowed the omega skater to be on his way, all because of a certain omega forcing his body into rut – He looked down. Yuri’s blonde hair was a mess, sprawled over his pillow like a halo. For a moment, Otabek wondered if he’d be able to stand after the events of last night…Honestly, why did Phichit think he could be of any real assistance? He didn’t really have much to comment on in regards to Phichit’s omegan friend, simply due to the fact that he just doesn’t like omega’s – they’re weak and easily manipulated, it was something he hadn’t been too fond of. Beta’s were calm, nice and rational…although his mate went against all three of those things, he still found peace being around him. Sure, Yuri’s scent was almost nonexistent, but it was one of those things that kept him…well, _calm._ Just being around Katsuki Yuuri yesterday night was overwhelming! It was definitely something he didn’t want to relive…Maybe he should mention it? “Phichit, you there?”

“Yeah?”

“Your omega friend sent me into a rut,” He heard Phichit’s comical ‘le gasp’, “It’s nothing like what you’re thinking you…you…”

“Perv?”

Otabek groaned, “Whatever, just listen to me,” He cleared his throat, almost embarrassed that he’d been sent into such a frenzy by a scent, “That omega smelled like…uh, how do I say it..? You know how a cake smells in an oven when it starts baking?”  
_“Yuuri smelt like an unfinished cake?”_ Thought Phichit, “I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Beka..?”

“I don’t really know how to describe it,” The alpha flicked a rouge strand of hair from his face, “He smelt like sex, a lot of sex…But what really set me off was this really, really sweet smell he was giving off – like…uh, how do I put this…”

“Just tell me! I can take it-huh?” A ping from his phone indicated a new text message, he rolled over to check the screen, surprised to see a new message from Chris,

“So I can tell you?”

Otabek’s voice took Phichit’s attention away from the text, “Oh, um, yeah-”

“He smelt so _fertile,_ and…uh…full?”

The unchecked text from Chris bothered him, and Otabek’s almost cryptic description of his friends state of scent bothered him even more. The two said their goodbyes, and Phichit stood up. Yuuri was on the plane home now right? He was alone right? He didn’t follow Viktor Nikiforov…right? It was getting harder and harder for him to convince himself that everything was okay, not when Otabek; someone he knew had little to no contact with Yuuri, was able to pick up strong smells of _sex and fertility_ on him.

He bit his thumb nail, clutching his phone – It blinked steadily, as he hadn’t yet checked the text from Chris, “Yuuri, please, please be okay..!” He was on good terms with Chris, and Chris just so happened to be Viktor Nikiforov’s best friend, maybe talking with Chris would get him some answers as to what the hell had been going on between Viktor and Yuuri, he knew Chris was in on something, and that getting involved in an alpha’s business probably wasn’t the best idea…but leaving Yuuri with someone who might have bad intentions was out of the question!

Taking a calming breath, he unlocked his phone and opened the message.

 **Christophe Giacometti** **:** Peachyy, can I sleepover??

Phichit was utterly confused – That is, until a knock was heard from the door…he looked back to his phone as a new message flashed by, hoping that it was some sort of mistake,

 **Christophe Giacometti :** Outside now, open up!!!

Phichit ran out of his room, almost tripping as he went for the door, hoping that it was another of Chris’s playful tricks.

He swung the door open, and there he was. Chris; dressed in a fashionable jacket, designer jeans and heavily tinted sunglasses, he had a rolling bag with him, did he come straight from Sochi?! “Why? How?-”

“It’s a long, long story,” He slid past the confused Phichit, inviting himself in, “Truth is, I’ve needed someone to speak to for a while now, care to hear me out, Peachy?”

 

…

 

“N-No, I don’t want to do that…” Yuuri was pushed up against the wall in the cramped bathroom, stifling a moan as Viktor’s tongue attacked his neck. He tried; fruitlessly, to squirm away, using his arms and pressing with all his strength to push the alpha off. For a moment, his efforts seemed to work, as Viktor pulled away…their bodies close – Yuuri averted his eyes, “Ple-please, I just…I can’t, hah…hah…” The room was starting to spin furiously, just as it had when Viktor first insisted he help with his heat. Yuuri clutched his chest, panting heavily as blood started rushing to his groin – He gasped loudly, as the desire for the alpha in front of him started to boil over. He was getting desperate, and his rational mind was leaving him…While he suffered, Viktor watched in total silence, pushing himself upon Yuuri’s vulnerable frame and tucking his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

His wet tongue dragged under the band aid; crusted with old blood, he flicked it over the mark.

Yuuri came almost immediately – His legs spasmed, his muscles contracted and his face was sprung with sweat. Viktor filled Yuuri’s mouth with his fingers before any sound could be produced…Tears of frustration ran down the omega’s face. His pants were ruined, and his body refused to listen to him.“Look at you, starved for me like some dog,” Viktor’s lips closed in on his ear lobe, and the very sound of him being so close was almost enough to bring Yuuri back to reality, “You’re the one making me do this; Yuuri, this,” His free hand dug into the omega’s trousers, harshly fondling him, “Is all because of you – This whole situation! You could’ve avoided it if you weren’t such a typical omega. Imagine if you were on this plane alone, without me, you would’ve easily become a target,” He heard Yuuri gasp, “You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

More tears streamed down his face, as his mind and body fought against one another. Of course he didn’t want this to happen! Was this really because of him? Did he cause all of this for himself?

Yuuri was scared.

Scared of himself, and scared of the things he forced Viktor to do to him.

Scared of the cramped space they were in, and scared of the possible after effects of their actions.

But, he felt that there was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

…Viktor let a pleasant smile cross his face.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I'm sure you're all wondering why I didn't finish the 'plane scene' - Well, for starters, i'm not too good at writing those parts, and I don't like writing super long chapters, I don't think that format's really good for something I want to burn at a medium pace.  
> So, what do ya think of Viktor's ploy to 'attack' Yuuri? This is verbal abuse he's using on a guy who already has alot of anxiety issues, so it should get pretty interesting to see the number of effects it'll have on Yuuri. Well, drop a comment and a Kudo! Thanks so much for reading!


	8. I really don't want to believe them,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns that Viktor's words stick to him like metal darts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this was soo not planned! I was going to have this one out sooner, or at least i'd planned to, but the writers block was real. Like, it HIT ME HARD. I literally spent a day going back and forth to my laptop and typing NOTHING. So, you may notice a lack of great writing here, i'm really sorry about that.  
> Anyhoo! Thank Materu songs for getting me back on my beat - Chapter 9 is already in the works, so be ready!  
> Once again guys and gals, thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments! I love knowing how you feel about the story, it helps me to gain pace (It also gives me some good ideas). Look out for any misspellings and such, and let me know if you find any.

_Black Ice – 8_

_…_

 

“Wow, never imagined you’d be living alone, Peachy,” To Phichit’s surprise, Christophe Giacometti was sitting in his apartment’s living room, casually lounging about and watching television. Nothing else could spell out just how…awkward it was to have someone he’d held suspicions for, in his safe space, _“What the hell’s going on with Viktor and Yuuri?!”_ Was what Phichit wanted to say, but he had no idea of how, when or if to pop the question. It would be rude to assume, right? Aside from Chris knowing that Yuuri was with Viktor, Phichit had no real evidence connecting the two. Chris was a good guy, at least that much Phichit was sure of – he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with the Swiss skater if he truly knew nothing.

Then what should he do? And why was Chris here anyway? “Sooo, Chris,” Taking a breath, Phichit sat on the sofa beside the alpha skater, and decided to at least start with formalities, “You wanted to ask me something? Is everything going well?”

“It’s nothing much, really,” Chris adjusted himself – laying his head on Phichit’s lap – it came to no surprise to him though, Christophe Giacometti was famous for his invasions of others personal space. Deciding to play along, Phichit petted the man’s head, brushing his short blonde hair with his finger’s, “Honestly, I just didn’t wanna go home yet!” He snuggled his head between Phichit’s thighs, mumbling on about how soft they were, “Can I ask you something?”

Ignoring the comment about his thighs, Phichit listened in, hoping that the conversation would lead to information on Yuuri and Viktor, “Go ahead,”

“It’s about a friend of mine, I owe him quite a bit,”

“Money?”

“No, no, not money,” Chris was quiet for a minute, picking up the remote to mute the television before speaking again, “I just…I feel like the things I did in the past caused him a lot of pain, and lately, he’s found something that makes him happy,” Phichit was unsure of what other friends Chris had, but allowed him to continue on. He didn’t utter a word as Chris went on with his story, “He smiles much more than he used to, and I feel like I have to do everything in my power to make sure he keeps that thing that makes him happy, close.”

“It doesn’t sound wrong if you’re just helping a friend out,” Phichit was sure that he’d do the same for Yuuri – debt or not, “I’d do the same for Yuuri in a heartbeat!”

“Yuuri, huh…” Chris’s voice became unnaturally quiet at the mention of Yuuri, but Phichit; failing to notice, pushed it aside, “Well then, what if the things you had to do to keep your friend’s smile alive weren’t always, um…how do I put this? What if the actions you had to take were kind of bad?”

“Bad? Like how?” Maybe he had to do something he wasn’t too proud of? Knowing how Chris was on the ice, Phichit wasn’t too sure that it would be something embarrassing – since he did so much...uh, extra, out there already.

“Well, bad like…” Chris’s words trailed off, and he fell silent. For a moment, Phichit wondered if the Swiss skater was really okay. As quick as he thought about it, the alpha playfully wrapped his arms around his waist, shaking him with an awkwardly placed hug, “Never mind that, Peachy!! Sleep with me!!”

“What! Noo!” Phichit laughed aloud as he struggled against the blondes hold – both were sent tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs.

“C’mon, I’m hot, you’re cute, we’d be a perfect match!” Chris’s jokes were quick to relax Phichit’s edge. The beta allowed for his suspicions to fade to the back of his mind, for now, pushing away the alpha’s roaming hands. The two left their worries to the wind as Chris’s phone vibrated on the table. A new text from Viktor shone on his notifications.

A photo was attached.

 

…

 

“Look at you, going into heat on a _plane_ of all places,” In his heat hazed daze, Yuuri could barely understand the insults being directed to him. He was over the small sink, panting heavily - shivering violently as his bare bottom was exposed to the cool air, “Little attention whore – I wonder what I can do to train you?-”

“Please…” Yuuri looked over his shoulder, facing Viktor the best he could, and Viktor was taken back, “Please…make it stop, please…” His sweaty palms were slipping, his bangs stuck to his flushed face. He was scared and hurting…and Viktor loved it.

As a reward, he’d make sure to punish him nicely.

Firstly, he needed a muffle - From the floor, Viktor spotted his omega’s soiled undergarments. The black briefs were drenched in slick and fresh cum, “Yuuri, know that I’m doing this for your sake,” His sweet voice chided in the omega’s ears – The alpha’s hands gripped his omega’s chin, forcing his mouth open, stuffing the used garments in. Yuuri gagged, but his protests were ignored, “You’ll need this.”

Viktor pushed himself into his omega’s tight hole, soaping wet with slick; ignoring his muffled screams, forcing himself inside without bothering to stretch him slowly. He felt Yuuri’s walls clamp down – He was in pain, but the alpha moved anyway, pushing his weight on the small boy; who’d struggled to adjust, with his hand holding the dirty underwear in Yuuri’s mouth, while thrusting deep into him. This was punishment. Punishment for not even sparing him a glance at those numerous competitions, punishment for leaving that hotel room without his permission…punishment for taking so long to acknowledge Viktor’s love for him.

But he was happy now.

Viktor knew, Yuuri loved him too.

He had to.

“Mmph!! Mnff!!” Yuuri’s muffled cries were like music to Viktor’s ears, and grew louder as his whole body shook with his release.

 

…

 

Yuuri’s heat had subsided, but his internal state of mind was in tatters. People had starred at him as he and Viktor walked back to their seats, mocking him with loud whispers and dirty looks.

“That’s the omega then? Really? Couldn’t wait for the plane to land to suck his alpha’s dick?”

“This is why I steer clear of omega’s.”

“Thirsty, bratty, fucking whore.”

“Get wet on the plane why don’t you, fucking sick!”

Yuuri was fitted into new clothes given to him by the plane staff, and sat by the window, curling in on himself and waiting to go home.

He felt Viktor’s large hand stroking his hair, and lent into the touch. Eventually, he yearned for the alpha’s warmth as the cold in the air pricked at his skin, for it seemed that Viktor was the only one willing to offer him a safe space. Yuuri moved his head to Viktor’s shoulder, shedding bitter tears and cursing his omegan gender while Viktor held him close, “Yuuri, I’m sorry, I said some pretty bad things to you, didn’t I?” An evil grin cracked on the alpha’s face, _“Just a little more…”_ He thought, “It’s okay, Yuuri, it’s okay,”

_“Just a little more!!”_

Yuuri stayed silent for the remainder of the ride.

 

…

 

The voices seemed to follow Yuuri even as he stepped out the plane - as did the looks and sneers of others as they walked by. He felt so vulnerable. As if everyone around him had their eyes on him, judging him, mocking him, leering and laughing…Yuuri’s fingers pinched onto Viktor’s coat sleeve – Viktor snatched his arm away, startling Yuuri at first, before bringing his hand back and grasping Yuuri’s smaller one. Viktor wove their fingers together, holding Yuuri’s hand, and keeping him close.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice woke him from his thoughts, “How are you feeling? You doing okay?”

 _“I really never took you as someone so shameless, Yuuri…Look at you, spraying your scent all around, it’s truly disappointing to know you’d become so loose.”_ Yuuri kept his head down as he recalled the insults hurled at him whilst on the plane – all said by none other than Viktor, “I-I’m fine,” He really didn’t know why Viktor would say such mean things to him, knowing that he was an omega and his heat just happened to not be agreeing with him at that time, “Just tired is all…” Yuuri _knew_ he had packed his emergency supplies of suppressants in his travel bag, but even when he went to check, nothing was inside.

Could he really have lost them?

As for Viktor, Yuuri wondered if Viktor really meant what he said about him. He apologized, sure, but why did he say those things? Viktor barely knew him; aside from his more professional outlook in the rink, the two hardly spoke. Maybe Viktor misunderstood his intentions due to his heat starting up without him having suppressants on hand? Did Viktor think he was trying to force himself onto him? He’d never do that!

“Your family owns a hot springs here in Hasetsu, right?” Viktor pulled Yuuri along, both of them heading for the exit of the small airport, “Why don’t we stop by? Maybe you can introduce me!” Yuuri blinked. He was completely thrown off by Viktor’s sudden change in mood, how was it that Viktor’s whole demeanor could change so dramatically? It was as if he had an on/off switch to his emotions. Deciding not to think too deeply into it, Yuuri opened his mouth to respond - Before he could utter a word, a strong, comforting scent flew towards him.

“YUUURRRIII!!!!”

Before he knew it, he’d been tackled, and sent tumbling to the ground.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Wa! I came right on time, didn’t I?” The omega found himself grabbed into an almost suffocating hug – his face was stuffed into the woman’s chest as she shook him about, going on and on about how she’d known he’d be coming straight home after the finals.

“M-Minako-sensei!” The one who’d took him to the ground had been none other than Minako, his alpha ballet teacher, and part time ‘second mother’.  He was sure that she’d been worried after his terrible loss in the Grand Prix final…Just her scent was enough to bring him into a state of security – That’s when Yuuri smelt it. He glanced upwards, to Viktor, as usual, his smiling face was spread wide on his features…but, for barely a second, he smelt something foul.

Was that sudden foul scent…anger?

Having picked up on Viktor’s sudden spike in mood, Minako looked to Yuuri. Than back up to Viktor. Then back to Yuuri – Her eyes went wide, “Y-Yuuri? Is that…No, no it’s not him, right?” Yuuri flinched when she took hold of his shoulders, “That’s not V-Viktor Nikiforov, right?”

“That would be me!” Viktor was crouched down, reaching Minako and Yuuri’s positions on the ground, a heart shaped smile on his face, “Yuuri, can you introduce us?”

“Oh, s-sorry, about that, um, Minako-sensei, this is-”

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!” The female alpha jumped past Yuuri and grabbed Viktor’s hand, her look of adoration brighting her features, “OH. My. Gowsh. Imagine me meeting Viktor Nikiforov of all people! I’m just - wow! You sir…” Minako’s fountain of speech came to a stall. Curiously, she sniffed the air, and her eyes went wide, “Yuuri? Viktor? Are you two..?”

“It’s a long story!” Yuuri hurried to stand, “I…I need to talk with everyone at home about some issues, b-but i’ll let you know when we get back…”

Viktor starred at the two who walked in front of him as they exited the airport. Minako was an alpha, and her hands were wrapped around Yuuri’s delicate frame, as if to comfort him. Her strong scent was saturated with calming pheromones, as his omega leaned into her cloud of comforting graces.

Yuuri was in the arms of another alpha.

Viktor kept his composure, his smile still twined lightly on his face as he watched them.

His hand was balled into a fist.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Viktor still crazy enough for ya? I really let up on the darkness in this chapter (At least, I think I did), but don't let that fool you. I haven't gotten soft, and i've got a LOT planned for lil' Yuuri.   
> Leave a comment and a Kudo! Thanks for reading!


	9. I really don't want to hear what they tell me,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri reach YuTopia Hotsprings, and Mari needs answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll secretly force my love into your heart!" - MATERU 'Packet Hero'  
> MATERU's songs have really helped me write this chapter! I also listened to Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance (Not by Materu), Specimen Girl and some other stuff. And i've been doing my omegaverse homework by reading a BUNCH of titles, mainly work by HARADA (She's the mangeka for Yatamomo, it's not O.V, but it's yaoi and super cute/dark). Alot of her dj's include some pretty dark topics, so the more influence the better!  
> Once again guys, thanks so much for dropping comments/kudo's, I read every single one of them, and it makes me happy to share this story with you all!

_‘’Black Ice – 9_

“So your heat’s been acting up on you?” Yuuri’s mother was setting the main table with food as both Minako and Viktor sat down to listen. It was easy to tell that his mother; a beta, much like the rest of Yuuri’s family, was concerned, “That’s just so strange, and in a public bathroom no less? Oh my god,” Yuuri’s face went red as he recalled the scene of his heat taking him off the rails. He’d made sure to omit the extra actions Viktor took to help him during his time of need – there was no way he would tell his parents about such an act being done in a bathroom of all places, “You must’ve been so scared…Oh, Viktor, I can’t thank you enough for looking after my Yuuri!” She placed a bowl of katsudon in front of her son, ruffling his hair as Viktor looked on, “He’s just so cute, who wouldn’t have bad intentions towards him?”

“Mom!” Yuuri whined in protest (literally), an omegan habit of his that caused all in the room to ‘aw’ collectively, “I’m 23 years old, stop calling me cute already…” Knowing that none would take him seriously, he began to pout, folding his arms and ignoring his food, “I’m gonna go change!” Viktor chuckled when Yuuri stomped off (With his food) – he almost tripped over his own feet.

“Your right, he is a cuttie, isn’t he?” Viktor starred at the uneaten bowl of katsudon laid out before him, having lost all interest in the world around him once his omega was out of the room.

In fact, both Yuuri’s mother and ballet teacher had left the room awhile ago, too caught up in their conversation to spare him a second glance. Now, alone, Viktor was given time and silence to think. And he’d much to think about.

“Minako was her name, right?” The alpha mumbled to himself, his thumb stroking his lower lip and recalling how quickly Yuuri seemed to recover whist in her arms…Yuuri in her arms. Viktor chewed harshly on his lip, close to piercing it with his teeth as he burned the image into his retina, _“That bitch! Putting her arms around him…! And Yuuri! Why would you allow such a thing?! Do you really think so little of me? Do you really-”_

“You’ve been starring at that food for awhile now,” A new voice broke through his deafening thoughts, forcing him to fix his demeanor and crack a smile. He looked up. A woman dressed in red stood by the entrance of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame, “You’re that skater guy, right? Nikiforov or something?”

 _“Intrusive woman,”_ Thought Viktor as she came to sit across from him at the table, “That would be me! And you are..?”

“Oh, I’m Mari,” She reached into her breast pocket, dragging out a half empty box of cigarettes and popping one into her mouth, “Mari Katsuki, Yuuri’s my lil’ brother,”

“Nice to formally meet you,” Viktor stretched a hand over the table. Mari ignored it, using her free hand to instead cover the butt of her smoke as she lit its end. Viktor’s hand retracted, _“Not one, but two horrid, ill-mannered bitches in this house,”_ “You seem a bit wary of me? I really hope I haven’t offended you.”

“What did you do to my brother?”

“You think I did something to him?” Viktor feigned a look of concern, “I only assisted him when he was in need of help-”

“You marked him, I got that whole part of the story – Now stop skipping around the subject and answer the damn question, _alpha._ What did you do to my little brother?” She was perfectly calm. A beta who could care less for the alpha’s status, interrogating Viktor, starring him down, “Yuuri’s…clumsy, I’ll give ya that, but he’s not stupid. There’s no way he’d head how many countries over by himself without bringing his suppressants’, plus his heats never really been too bad on him, sure he can’t walk too well, and after awhile he starts bitching about it, but there’s no way he’d _ask_ anyone for ‘assistance’ – So tell me what you did to him. What made you so desperate that you had to act? What made you mark _my_ Yuuri?”

“Well someone’s not too hospitable,” His annoyance doubled as he made to explain himself, “If you’d like to know the truth, I’ll tell you everything that I know – You may not believe me, but I was protecting him,”

“Protecting him?” Mari took a swing of her cigarette, “How? Fucking an omega when they can’t fight back doesn’t sound like ‘protecting’ them.”

“You don’t understand…I’m sure he’s too ashamed to tell you this, but, Yuuri, he’s – He’s being stalked by a dangerous man,” Viktor swept his head to the side, his blue eyes screaming with worry as he spoke his tall tale,

“Being stalked?!” Mari had taken out her cigarette, more focused on the story being told to her, confusion evident in her voice, “B-But he would tell me-!”

“Please don’t let Yuuri know that I’m telling you this, he was just too scared to speak to anyone about – But after going to so many competitions with him, I found out on my own. I knew that while he was in his heat, his stalker…that dangerous man would come after him, and if not his stalker, then, some other crazy alpha would’ve ended up raping him! I marked him because I knew my scent would at least keep other’s away, he’d be safe…” _“She’s making this too easy…”_ The alpha reached across the table, taking Mari’s hand into his own, and pleading with her, “Ms. Katsuki, don’t you want your brother to be safe?”

Mari was slightly flustered by the wave of information coming from Viktor. Was Yuuri really being stalked? Was Yuuri too ashamed to tell her? If so, were Viktor’s actions really…Justified? “I never said I didn’t want him to be safe..!” She snatched her hand away, “When does your mark expire?”

“As long as he isn’t pregnant, it won’t affect him harshly,” Viktor stood, impressed by his acting, “He’s taken birth control, so please, don’t worry about Yuuri…” His back was turned as he walked out the door, leaving his half-eaten bowl of food and Mari, alone at the table, “I’ll make sure to take care of him.”

“Your rooms down that hallway farthest to the left,” She’d heard enough, “Hurry up and get out.”

Once the door closed behind him, and Mari was sure he was gone, she took out a new cigarette and her lighter, sucking her teeth when the light refused to spark, “Silver tongued bastard…”

 

…

 

“You want to know his number?” Phichit climbed out of bed, drowsy and not quite awake, holding his phone to his ear as he stretched the sleepiness from his muscles, speaking to the one on the other end, “I mean, I don’t mind giving it to you, but Otabek told me you didn’t like him much - *le gasp!* Don’t tell me you’re trying to prank call him or something! I’ll have you know, Yuuri’s super sensitive! He might cry if-!”

“Just give me that damn pig’s number already, jeez!!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll text it to Otabek’s phone,” It had initially surprised Phichit that of all the people in the world to wake up to, it was Yuri _Plisetsky_ , Otabek’s mate, on the phone, who; according to the alpha, went the extra mile for Yuuri by checking on him at the hotel and taking him in for a check up with a physician. Although, Phichit was sure Yuri _Plisetsky_ went because he didn’t trust omega’s, he was also sure the beta went out of caution for Yuuri – not wanting to intimidate him with the presence of an alpha, “You know, I’ve got to thank you somehow for taking your time to care for Yuuri in my place, I barely even know you – And you probably don’t even know me! So, thanks a lot, you took a bit of my worry away…”

Yuri _Plisetsky_ wanted to say _‘no problem, later Phicalculus’,_ but the more he thought about Yuuri being in Viktor’s room, and the bruise on he had on his head, the more unsettled he became, “The thing you were worried about,” He took a leap of faith, and asked, “What was it about…specifically?”

“O..Oh, it’s nothing much-”

“Does this have to do with Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuri heard Phichit studder, “It’s about him, right?”

Phichit sighed into the phone, scratching his head, and lowering his voice, as he recalled Chris being over in the living room, “I can’t say much about it on the phone because someone close to Viktor is staying over at my place, but I’ll let you know…soon.” Before Yuri could ask another question, Phichit had quickly hung up the phone - Just as Chris opened the door to his bedroom, “C-Chris!”

“Peachyy? Sorry, did I come in at a bad time?”

“No, no, no, not at all!” _“Did he hear me mention Viktor?! How long was he at my door?!”_ “I was just waking up is all, whew! Look at the time, I better start getting ready to greet the day haha!” Stiffly, he scurried pass Chris and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Hm,” Chris shrugged his shoulders, putting his phone to his ear, “Just like you suspected, he’s catching on to you, what now?”

“Nothing yet,” On the line was Viktor, “Just play nice.”

Chris looked to the bathroom door, smiling as a most interesting idea came to mind, “No problemo.”

 

…

 

“Look at you,” Viktor had long since hung up on Chris after being filled in on Yuuri’s nosey friend, and now was knelt beside his omega’s bedside, watching as his stomach slowly rose and fell. The lights were off, and the door was locked. None would bother them in this special moment. To Viktor’s surprise, Yuuri’d worn nothing but a short, floral nightgown to bed, he’d kicked off his covers, exposing himself to the leering eyes of the alpha, “Now, it’s just you and me, Yuuri…” Viktor’s hand ghosted over Yuuri’s exposed thighs, he grew more and more excited as he came across Yuuri’s dainty feet, caressing them with soft kisses, “You’re so pretty, and small, and so, so soft,”

He brushed his omega’s bangs away to reveal the fading bruise upon his temple, “I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” It was then that Viktor cracked open a wicked smile, spreading his hands on the sleeping omega’s stomach – licking it through the gowns fabric, “I just can’t seem to help myself…!”

 

…

 

He’d quickly made his way out of the room, walking down the hallway to make his way to the guest rooms when suddenly, “Nikiforov? The hell are you here?” Mari; who’d been carrying supplies from the kitchen, spotted him, “Your room’s way the other way-”

“Oh, sorry about that!” Viktor brushed by her, “It’s a little embarrassing to say this, but I really wanted to tell Yuuri goodnight since he went to bed so early.” As he continued to walk off in the opposite direction, the only thought that crossed Mari’s mind was how in the hell Viktor knew where Yuuri’s room was.

No one had told him.

No one had shown him.

“He just…knew.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Mari.  
> Mari takes no bullshit.  
> Mari is anime sis of the year lol.  
> So, how'd you like? Phichit looks like he's in trouble - Chris, whose side are you on?! And VIKTOR. Aw gosh guys, I can't wait until I get deeper into this, because stuff reallyyyy takes a nosedive into darkness, and i'm scared you all might run away or hate me for what happens when it does.  
> But were halfway there...so buckle up.  
> *If I made any grammar mistakes, please, let me know!**


	10. But...maybe I should've listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was I born to be in love with you?" -Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance.  
> Viktor decides to force his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Infamous late night upload coming at cha! I kinda rushed, so i'll be checking back for mistakes here and there. Also...I feel bad. I feel really bad. It's this chapter. But, it's all to keep the plot rolling! Remember Viktor's cray-cray, so be warned! Also remember! He's just getting started...Let the (dark) fun begin!  
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and kudos, even to all of you that don't, just know i'm always grateful that you gave this story a try.

_‘’Black Ice – 10_

…

 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it…” It had been days since the last time Yuri Plisetsky had gotten word from Phichit, and nothing about Yuuri Katsuki’s situation had been sent to him. No matter how many times he tried calling, Phichit never picked up – Yuri paced around the kitchen with Otabek’s phone in hand, yelling in frustration as it went straight to voicemail, “DAMN IT!! What is wrong with him?!”

_“I can’t say much about it on the phone because someone close to Viktor is staying over at my place, but I’ll let you know…soon.”_

It was almost a full week since Phichit abruptly hung up on him, and after he didn’t return any calls or texts, Yuri had felt quite left out. He needed to know if Yuuri Katsuki was doing okay – Not like he was worried or anything, he just wanted to talk! He’d never met Phichit in person, and had no real ties to the skater…but the simple fact that he hadn’t updated him when he said he would bothered him. The guy seemed so, well, _persistent_ when he called to ask about Katsuki’s whereabouts – Wait, “Someone’s staying with him?  Close to Viktor..? Who-”

“You should give it up,” Fresh out the shower and donned in only his boxers, Otabek made his way into the kitchen following the scent of food cooking over the stove. His bare feet slapped on the tiled floor, his hair still wet and dripping onto the towel wrapped around his neck, “If he hasn’t gotten back to you now, just leave it,” He wrapped his arms around his much shorter mate, plopping his chin atop Yuri’s blonde locks, “It’s none of your business anyways you know.”

“I know that!” Yuri ignored Otabek’s extra weight and looked to the phone, wondering if he should send another text, “It’s not like care!”  
“But you’ve been calling Phichit and leaving voicemails, asking about Katsuki…You’ve got to be careful with alpha’s… and omega’s, I’m telling you now, getting caught up in an alpha’s chase isn’t smart-”

“Chase? What do mean by..?” Before Yuri could finish his question, Otabek had already stood up, making his way back to the bedroom, “What? What?! Bekaa! Tell me!” Yuri; wanting nothing more than to know what the alpha meant by ‘chase’ followed, “Bekkaa!”

“No.”

“Bekaaa!!”

“Figure it out,” Otabek recalled the smell that sent him into a rut. That sweet, unfinished cake, left to bake in an oven.

Someone’d left a heavy scent on Katsuki Yuuri.

Someone dangerous was telling all to stay away.

Otabek had no ill will twords Katsuki Yuuri. He was sure that it was only natural for someone to be concerned for a member of the lesser race; much like how Yuri was, but he’d no want to get involved with an alpha who’d made sure to lay his claim – He had no want to get involved with Viktor Nikiforov… _“I don’t know where Phichit is, or if anything happened to him…I have the feeling that the man who’d set such a possessive claim on Katsuki Yuuri is responsible – Yuri, I just hope you keep your distance, those omega’s bring nothing but trouble…”_

As Yuri was close to giving up on getting an answer out of his mate, something peculiar happened.

Beka’s phone rang, with a caller ID Yuri recognized, “Oi Beka! It’s Chris! Christophe Giacometti!”

“Leave it.”

“Huh,” Yuri’d given it little thought as the ringing stopped – Until a voicemail and text came in. Before he could dabble in his curiosity and open the message, Otabek snatched the device away, “Hey!”

“Listen to me, Yuri, keep your distance from those alpha’s,” He flinched as his phone dinged in a new message, “Don’t speak with them, don’t look at them, don’t text with them, don’t let them know where you are…This is all for your own good.”

Yuri wanted to be happy that his alpha was acting stern and manly (Something the not very talkative Beka doesn’t do much), but his actions were concerning. Beka usually didn’t care if he’d seen his messages, or if he spoke with other alpha’s, he did it all the time! So, why now? Did he and Chris get into a fight? “I get that you alpha’s are possessive, but isn’t going MIA on them a bit much?”  
“All of them; alpha’s and omega’s,” He sighed as his phone dinged in a new message, “All of them are just too much trouble.”

 

…

 

“Yuuri, you’re not lying to me, right? You sure you’re okay?” It was early morning and the elder sister noticed the sluggish movements of her younger brother as they two sat in the kitchen, hoping to eat before the doors of YuTopia Hotsprings opened. Unlike herself, Yuuri would be the one to finish eating quickly as to help their mother with early morning set up, but today, it didn’t seem the case – He looked like a dog that’d been kicked in the ribs. Sure, she knew he wasn’t quite the morning guy, but after looking him over and seeing how he ignored his food… “Are you feeling sick or something? What the hell is up with you?!”

That’s when he started to sulk.

“Y-Yuuri?” Did she raise her voice to loud or was he just being overly sensitive? _“Some sort of omega thing?”_ Figuring an apology was in order, Mari knelt by his side, circling her hand on his small back, hoping he would calm down, “Did something happen? You want something to drink?”

“Mari…I don’t know why, but…but I,” He started to blush, facing his food as he pushed it around his plate, “Ever since this morning, I’ve been feeling really…detached? Lonely? I don’t know!”

“You’re needy?”

“I guess so?” Mari pulled away as Yuuri made his admission and continued to play with his food. She decided to leave her brother to his devices, knowing that she couldn’t do much to alleviate his current condition. She had an idea of what he was going through – His actions showed symptoms of a mated omega going through withdrawal from being apart from his alpha for prolonged periods of time.

Viktor hadn’t come near Yuuri in days.

Mari; of course, didn’t mind, seeing the distance being made due to the presence of their parents and customers – She’d also been sure to stay up a little later, watching the halls for any unwanted midnight visitors. It was quite the relief when she found her efforts to be paying off, “Besides that, why’s he acting like some needy omega? That old bastard said it wouldn’t affect him too badly, and nothing’s happened between them,” Was he doing something she didn’t know about? “One way to find out, I guess.” After telling Yuuri to calm down, Mari closed the door behind her making her way to the guest corridors. If she wanted to find out, she’d have to dig at the source.

Viktor should still be in his room.

 

…

 

“What the hell are you up to, Nikiforov?!” Mari burst into his guest room, catching the alpha sitting in his indoor wear while on the phone, “Hung the fuck up, and tell me what you did to him.”

“Chris? Yeah,” He glanced to her, rolling his eyes, “Oh, he ignored your call again? Resend the picture. Hm-hm, _Otlichno_! Bye-Bye!” He hung up with a smile on his face, turning to face Mari with a look of confusion on his face, “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I was handling some very important material over the phone before you barged in without as much as knock-”

“Stop being a shithead, and tell me what’s up!” Mari had enough of passing around the subject! This was enough! “Why’s he acting so…so needy?! You said yourself that the mark wouldn’t effect him too much, but from what I’ve seen…” The alpha allowed Mari’s words to trail off, his eyes; instead, focusing on his open suitcase in the corner.

In it were some of his…personal items.

Print’s of Yuuri.

Yuuri’s used underwear.

Veils of Yuuri’s various…‘fluids’.

All of it hidden under one of Yuuri’s sweaty t-shirts. He hoped she wouldn’t notice.

Mari was loud with her words. Her arms folded, her eyes glaring down at the alpha. Viktor, on the other hand, was starting to get fed up with the constant interference – Was it too much to ask for her to stay away from business between him and his mate? “I’m telling you, I did nothing to him, have you seen me near him at all?”

“I know you alpha’s can send out pheromones that effect omega’s,” _“Oh,”_ Thought Viktor, mentally applauding her quick thinking, _“She know’s exactly what’s going on…smart bitch.”_ “I do my research ‘cause Yuuri can be a total idiot – I want you out of here as soon as possible! Go back to Russia or wherever you came from, I don’t care!” She approached the door, “You stay the hell away from him!”

The door closed.

Viktor sat back on his bed, shifting through his phone, and sighing, “I really didn’t want to hurt you, Ms. Katsuki, a total bitch you may be, but I’d regret if Yuuri were to become stressed if something bad were to happen to you – It’s just not healthy for our future children… but, you’ve pushed my hand,” On his screen was a picture of Mari and her number, “I can’t have you interfering with our love like this, wedging us apart like you are…But it’s alright now, I’ll leave,” He frowned as he clicked the ‘upload’ button to an unknown website, “And take Yuuri with me.”

The corners of his mouth bent upwards.

“I wonder what hotels are in the area!”

 

…

 

That night, Mari went to bed early.

She made sure to clean up every dish, check on her sleeping brother, and turn off all unnecessary lights. She’d stood watch night after night, for days at a time, making sure that Viktor had no way of going to Yuuri’s room for a late visit.

Finally, she told him off.

It made her proud that she’d been able to do such a thing – telling off an alpha. She’d ignored the dangerous feel that radiated off of him, and only thought of protecting her little brother. He was an omega, and needed to be kept safe from wolves; like Viktor.

She lay now on her futon in the dark.

Her phone charging in the corner.

…The door creaked open.

“Yuuri, you’re too old to sleep with me-”

“Ms. Katsuki…” _“Huh?! Nikiforov’s voice?! Why-”_ “I simply came to wish you goodnight…”

“Close my door, and get out!” _“How does he know where I sleep?! Why does he know where I sleep?!”_

“I may not see you tomorrow morning, so I wished to tell you goodnight, Ty, glupaya svin'ya," The door slid to a close, silent as Viktor’s footsteps as he stalked down the halls, “Poveselis…Ms. Katsuki.”…She waited for the silence to break, as if anticipating his return.But not a sound was made in the dark room. Still, even the fair rustle of the wind wasn’t enough to put her at ease. She sat up on her futon in complete shock. As millions of questions racked through her brain, she tucked in on herself, ignoring the constant vibrating of notifications on her phone. Mari hid under the covers, too jarred by the obvious threat thrown her way, _“D-Did he threaten me? Was that – What does he mean?! He won’t see me in the morning?! What?!”_ The beta was stuck. Mari kept her eyes open, as if searching for an intruder in the darkened room. 

 

…

 

She woke up to an early, warm morning. Mari was still shaken from the night before, but there was no way she’d let an alpha get the better of her – For Yuuri’s sake, she would…Her phone was still vibrating. How many notifications did she have? Was it her friends talking away on the private chat throughout the night? She shrugged out of her covers, reaching over for her phone as yet another notification came in, “Honestly, what could be so important that those-Huh?”

“213 missed calls…566 new messages…102 voicemails…? Who..?”

The glowing screen was fogged with missed calls, voicemails and texts all from numbers she didn’t know.

Her fingers shook as she pressed open the most recent message.

 **From : xxXsucc8tXxx :** _Cause I’m liking ur face, u cute_

“What?” Could it have been sent to the wrong number? She checked the next one.

 **From : *dR.sensei** :** _Hotel 14? Or I meet u at ur place??_

“Hotel? Meet me here?” Mari scrolled downward, stopping as a new message came in, a photo attachment, “Jeez, what the hell is all of t-” She fought the urge to stop breathing once the picture was opened.

Her picture. Naked, and exposed.

“This…this is me…wait…how…do these people have my number? And-And this..!” She threw her phone to the ground, wrenching in disgust as it dawned on her.  Someone leaked her information online.

She was exposed to the world.

“A-air…I, I need air…”

Her phone continued to vibrate as more messages came in. Mortified and shamed, Mari walked out the door, leaving the house quickly, hoping to change her number and phone…she was so scared for herself, she never even knew Yuuri wasn’t at home.

Nor was Viktor.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poveselis' : Have fun  
> Ty, glupaya svin'ya : You stupid pig  
> Otlichno : Excellent 
> 
> So...uh...yeah.  
> Cliffy.  
> Like wow. Mari, i'm so, sooo sorry. T-T I'm so sorry for all you guys that like strong Mari! I know that this won't make it any better, but Mari's torment is just beginning. Oh man, I feel so EVIL! Let me know what you all think in the comments!  
> *Also, I had a major spelling error in the chapter, it's all fixed now! Let me know of any grammatical errors! (If any!)*


	11. I'm such a fool, why didn't I see this coming?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to softly dissolve you,  
> I want to quickly break you,  
> I want to touch you and beat you,   
> I want to laugh at you."  
> -SUJI Materu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! Yes, i'm alive and well, and yes, I have definitely seen all the comments, feedback and kudos...OH MA GOWD. I love you guys! Classes have started, so updates will be slow. But, I promise to deliver when I can! So, like I say at the start of every chapter, things will only continue to get more and more disturbing...so, be warned!

**Black Ice : 11**

All he remembered was falling into an alpha’s arms.

Once Mari left him alone in the kitchen, Yuuri felt the sudden urge to fill the growing void in his soul, fulfilled by a sudden, suffocating stench – Strong, sour, scary…his alpha was calling to him, beckoning to him; as if telling him ‘Come, come to my side.’ As it dispersed, all that was left in him was an ache, a horrible longing that left him sick and wanting.

Wanting for something.

Yuuri had no clue why but…he felt that, that scent was supposed to make him feel the way he did. That scent was meant to make him dizzy and lost.

 That night, he lay awake in bed, starring into to the blackness outside his window, with that strong scent was polluting the air around him, making him too fidgety - thus leaving him unable to sleep, _“Maybe Phichit’s still up, I might fall asleep after talking with him for awhile,”_ Thought Yuuri as he fished around his bed for his phone. He dialed his friends number, slightly surprised when the phone went straight to voicemail, _“Did his phone die? Maybe he can’t talk right now?”_ Deciding to leave it be, Yuuri sat on his bed, sighing as the scent drifted closer…and closer…He was rolled onto his side - his back was to the door, and his door was cracked open.

Silent, stalking and slow – The beat of footsteps pressed on the ground, intruding on the defenseless one in the dark. Looming behind the omega was the scent that shook him to his core…that dizzying scent was trying to overtake him.

Someone was right by his bedside, and Yuuri was too scared to turn around.

Before he could react, a cold hand wrapped cloth over his mouth, restraining his muffled scream for ‘help’, and arm wrapped tightly over his torso, pushing him onto his mattress…he couldn’t breathe…he couldn’t breathe!

His phone slipped from his hands, tapping the floor as his eyes started to fall closed…he fell into an alpha’s arms.

“Oh you, poor, poor Yuuri,” A familiar voice fogged through his seeping conciseness, “You just make this too easy for me…”

 

…

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri?!” Mari ignored her phone, rummaging the house in search of her younger brother. She was still in shock after finding out that someone had taken nude pictures of her and set them online, but she had no time to sulk over herself – She had to find Yuuri. If someone was threatening her, who knows if her younger brother was also a target. Not wanting to wait and find out, she’d trashed her phone and ran straight home, shocked and scared when he was nowhere to be seen, _“Is he with Minako? Did he go to Ice Castle? Yuuri, where are you?!”_

She stood alone in his room, clutching his discarded phone to her chest.

It was the only thing left behind.

“Why..? He’s such a phone addict…Yuuri would…” She pressed the phone closer to her person, shaking as tears of frustration streaked down her redden cheeks, “He – He never…Leaves his phone,” The sound of the door squeaking open was quick to catch her ear, as she turned around to face none other than Viktor himself, standing in the doorway with a serious look on his face. With almost zombie like steps she dragged her feet to him, banging her head on his chest, “The thing about the stalker…was it…true?”

Viktor sighed, wrapping his arms around the frail girl and pulling her close, “They got to you too then?” She looked up, surprised as Viktor pulled out his phone, tapping his screen to show her proof, “Someone’s been sending me these photo’s of Yuuri…quite lewd things that I’m sure you; as his protective and caring sister would hate to see, it was in the dead of night that I rushed Yuuri out, so, for his own safety, I think he should stay with me for the time being.”

“B-but, the stalker-!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a friend that will take care of those nasty things,” He grabbed her into another hug, his eyes glowing, his smile widening, “Don’t worry, Ms. Katsuki, everything will be okay, just leave Yuuri to me,” She sniffed. She felt like a total _ass._ Treating Viktor like he was the enemy, when everything was really as he said – He was protecting Yuuri, just as she was. Viktor Nikiforov was an alpha who wanted to keep Yuuri safe, just like she did. They shared the same intentions, and yet she was so suspicious of him… and Yuuri…He was old enough to make his own choices in life now, right? They broke apart, and Mari dried her eyes.

It was time she let Yuuri go.

He’d be safer with an alpha by his side, right? “Thank you, Nikiforov –And i’m sorry…if I came off as rude…”

“Nonsense! That’s all in the past now, _ty legkovernaya suka,_ ” He smirked, “I’ll be sure to take good care of him – I’ll call once things settle down, so keep Yuuri’s phone for me, yes?”

She watched as Viktor exited the room, sighing as her moment of utter weakness was exposed to an alpha she hardly knew, Mari sighed, relaxing her stiff shoulders and turning on her younger brothers phone.

That’s when she came across something strange.

It looked as if the phone itself had been completely reset. All the numbers, apps and messages were gone..? Maybe Viktor did it? Deciding that his actions were only for the best, Mari paid it no mind.

The weight was finally lifted from her back.

 

…

 

Yuuri’s memories were foggy, his head was swimming, and he couldn’t move. Why…was he here? Where was he? His vision was blurred and his glasses were atop the table beside him – No matter how hard he wanted to move his hands and reach for them, he couldn’t. None of his limbs seemed to listen to him…He couldn’t even speak.

What the hell was going on?

Someone…somebody was speaking to him. A tall, heavily blurred figure was stroking his naked leg, speaking to him an unknown tounge…Wait – was he naked?! Was this some sick nightmare he was having, or was he really very, very naked and restrained in an unknown place, with a person he was sure he didn’t know, touching him..?

He tried hard to blink, moving his head to the side as far as it would go, in hopes of at least catching a glimpse of the persons face…Through the horrid blur, all he could make out was that it was a man…He was tall, his coat was grey…Oh gosh, his head hurt so much! Keeping his eyes open – not to mention moving, made him feel as if his very thoughts were swimming.

How the hell did he get here?!

All he remembered was falling into…an…alphas…

It was sudden. The realization of just how bad his situation was hit him like a truck – He was kidnapped. Someone came into his room, and…and now he was here?!

Yuuri felt the man’s large hands gripping his thighs, licking and biting his stomach, while inching his fingers closer and closer to his… _‘No…No..! Get off of me! Please! Someone – Vikotr! Viktor help me!!’_ He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move – even his sense of smell was blinded.

He was completely at the mercy of a stranger.

Calloused fingers probed him, plunging in with haste… _“Viktor…Viktor…!”_ Through his half lidded eyes, tears came forth, soaking the sheets beneath him – It continued to grow worse, as a fat tongue circled his ass, joining the pumping fingers in the fray…He felt it in his stomach.

This horrid man between his legs was humiliating him – laughing as his body betrayed his feelings of disgust. Yuuri was hard. It was _sickening. Disgusting._

More tears rushed down his face as he felt something larger rub at his glossed, slimly entrance.

_“…It’s truly disappointing to know you’d become so loose…”_

…

 

“No!...Wh…wha?” Yuuri’d shot up from bed, his head foggy, and his glasses on the dresser next to him – He felt around, finding that he was in a room that definitely wasn’t his own – A hotel? It was so similar to the place he woke up in before…Wait. Before? “It was a..dream, right? It was, it…was…ah?” Sudden tears melted down his reddened cheeks, so many ran down, accumulating so quickly – he couldn’t even wipe his face fast enough.

“Yuuri?” The familiar voice of Viktor Nikiforov was quick to put him at ease, “Are you doing okay?”  The alpha made his way out the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel whist shooting a quick look of concern Yuuri’s way, “A lot happened the other day, so I understand if you’re okay with sle…Yuuri? Are you..?” Viktor; discarding his towel, made his way to the single large bed, gently sitting by the crying omega’s side, “Yuuri, it’s okay…I’m here, I’m here…” Yuuri peeked out from beyond his hands, starring up at Viktor with uncertaincy…then falling into his arms.

Somehow, it felt safe.

“Why am I here? What happened to me?” _“And was that all really a bad dream?”_

“Yuuri, you see, this may sound scary but…” Viktor looked away, tightening his hold on Yuuri’s smaller frame, “You…Someone got into your house last night, and attempted to kidnap you, I’ve spoken with your elder sister, and decided that it would be safest if you stayed with me for the time being-”

“Then!” Yuuri pulled away, “Then none of that happened right? It was…” _“But it felt so real, was that really just a dream?”_

“If I didn’t catch the guy in your room…well, who knows what could have happened,” So, Viktor saved him, yet again, “I believe it may have been a stalker – He was an alpha, around my height with dark hair…sadly, he ran out before I could get a better look at him, I’m not sure what he used on you, but you were out cold…unresponsive…crying…” Yuuri missed Viktor lick his lips, “I say for now, we travel to somewhere safer – What do you say, Yuuri? Would you bbe okay traveling home to Russia with me?”

 

…

 

Phichit sat alone on his bathroom floor, his face contorted in fear, glued onto the screen of his phone – He felt sick to his stomach.

“So, Peachyy? Whatdo ya say?” Chris spoke to him from the other side of the locked door, grinning as he sent another image to Phichit’s phone, “You’re in, or you’re in? Haha, you really don’t have much of a say in the matter, so I’ll count you as in, that alright, sweetie?”

The images of Yuuri that popped onto his screen confirmed all his fears.

And he was helpless to stop it.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ty legkovernaya suka : You are a gullible bitch
> 
> So, how'd it turn out? And mistakes? Anyone wanna throw an apple at my forehead for no elaborating about what happened with Phichit and Chris? Don't worry, that comes around...soon.   
> Well, tell me how it went guys! I'm always reading your feedback! Thanks for reading!


	12. I don't know what to do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just talk on and on, one - sidedly!  
> Talk on and on, without giving me a chance,  
> Come, sow some seeds of regret in me, too."  
> -MARETU, White Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOO.  
> I'm back! Finally! This semester was too busy, so nothing got done in so long, and my laptop has been acting funny, so I typed the entire chapter via my phone.  
> The chapter may be kind of short, but it's meant to be that way.  
> I wanted to bring out conflict, hopefully, my writing is able to get that to you all.  
> I will try to have another chapter up this week, thanks for reading!  
> Also, anyone know GHOST's song 'Appitite of a People Pleaser? It really helped with the making of this chapter.

**Black Ice : 12**

 

“Hey! Its me again. I know you and I have been a little off footing as of late, but you’ll have to answer me sometime, ya know? You can't exactly act like you didn't know what was going on right? Just be a pal, and do Viktor and I that favor, mkay? I mean it's not like you like omegas anyway, right?-”

 

Click. “Message deleted - New Message from Christophe Giacometti.”

 

“Ignoring me even after I sent it to you? You sir, are a strong alpha - I mean did you not see his face in that shot?! Not my proudest fap --Ehem!  So, are ya scared or something? I promise I wont do anything to hurt you and your mate...but I can't say the same for Vik-”

 

“Message Deleted - New Message from Christophe Giacometti.”

 

“Just do him the one favor, and he’ll leave you alone, seriously Beka. Ignoring it won't make him stop, it won't do you any-”

 

“Message Deleted - New Message from Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“Otabek, сәлем!* Long time no talk! You haven't been answering your phone as of late, it’s starting to seem like you're ignoring me...I won’t call you anymore, seeing as you don’t want to hear my voice, but I want your answer. You **_will_ ** contact me within the next two days, and you **_will_ ** do as you agreed...I mean, it’s not like you like omega’s anyway, right? I really don’t want to have to resort to underhand, uncloth tactics- Involving our feisty little beta blonde, per say? I’m a good man of my word, Beka...Really, for his sake, I would follow through with my promises.”

 

“No more messages-”

 

As the final message finished it’s play, Otabek Atlin put his phone down on his bedroom dresser. His hands gripped either side, pressed firmly into the deep oak...sweat began building up in his pores. He took a breath; one ragged long breath, and heaved a heavy sigh, running fingers through his short hair. Yuri was out, practicing a new routine...and he was holed up in his quarters, thinking of the next step.

All he had to do was what Viktor told him to do.

He’d made his way, paved that path with a promise...To Viktor.

“Dammit...its simple, and they'll leave us alone, so why don't I just do it?!” Otabek slammed his hand on the dresser, barely missing his phone as it jumped from the sheer impact, “He's just some omega - I don't know anything about him...Why then?” He looked up, facing himself in the mirror, watching as his reflection imitated his actions...For a mere moment did Yuri Plisetsky flash his thoughts, his features adorned with worry, “Why don't I want to do this anymore?”

 

….

 

“Peachyy,” Chris strolled to the locked bathroom door,giving up on Beka as each and everyone of his calls came without answer, “C’mon, don't tell me you're ignoring me too? Can't we just talk-”

“NO!” Inside the bathroom, Phichit sat curled up on the door, as the horrid realization reached him. He was right. He knew something was up, and that Viktor was involved...but never did he think it to be on this scale.

He looked back to the picture on his phone, hoping he’d seen wrong, but to his dismay, there was no doubt about. No doubt about the omega whose eyes were blindfolded, body covered in sweat, and; what the beta believed to be, tears running down his blushed cheeks.

It was Yuuri.

“God, oh God, Yuuri!” His shaky hands grew weak, dropping the phone as the screen went black, he tucked in on himself, quickly running fingers through his hair in attempt to calm his nerves, _“What do I do?! How do I...How? Why..?!”_

“Peachy, come out here now, before I come in.”

“Shut up and leave, Chris! Just go!”

Phichit was met with silence, “You and Viktor...you two-”

“‘I’d do anything for Yuuri’, is what you told me, remember, Phichit?”

“But this- This is dis-!”

“For Viktor’s sake, for his smile,” Chris gripped the bridge of his nose, applying pressure as a headache started to come on, “I think i’d do just about anything...even if it’s something as detestable as this,” The alpha relaxed his head on the door, starring up to the blank ceiling above, watching as dust flew threw cracks of sunlight from the window, “Honestly, I came here in hopes of scaring you enough to back down - Viktor’s not a fan of yours, and wants you...well...Just listen, I don’t wanna hurt you, or Beka-”

“Beka?” Phichit’s small voice muttered out upon hearing the familiar name, “What about ‘Beka’?”

Chris paused for a moment, sighing once more as he was forced to deliver more horrid news, “He...sorta knew, about all this,” Phichit stayed silent, looking back to his phone with a distasteful sneer. On the opposing side of the door, Chris continued, “Phichit, you won’t be able to contact Yuuri Katsuki, so please, stay away from this - Keep your distance, you're a Beta, as long as you act like one, I won’t have any reason to hurt you.”

Phichit’s fist were shaking. Angry tears stocked in his eyes, teetering on the edge and threatening to fall, “And what...what happens to me if I decide to...if, if I try to not be a bystander-”

“Then I do what Viktor told me to do,” Chris grabbed his wrist, gently applying pressure, “I grab you by your normal, Beta feet and squeeze...squeeze...squeeze...until every fiber and filament is filtered with shards of bone, you won't be skating with an injury like that,” Chris stopped talking, taking a whiff of the air, “Peachy, are you cryi-”

“You're both disgusting!!!” Outside the bathroom door, the alpha fell silent, drowning out the screams of an agonized Beta. It was true though, he knew it was disgusting,

_“It doesn’t sound wrong if you’re just helping a friend out...I’d do the same for Yuuri in a heartbeat!”_

Chris sighed, pressing his back against the door and letting himself be taken to the floor by gravity. He sat on the ground, his back still primed on the bathroom door, staring at the ceiling, marveling the dust as it flew by.

The alpha’s mouth was going dry as another sigh released from his lips, “Phichit, listen-”

His phone vibrated.

It was Viktor.

Without a second thought, he was back on his feet, swallowing the buildup, and making his way to the living room.

“Oh, Viktor! Long time no talk!”

 

…

 

“Just make sure that child keeps it under the covers, Chris, you volunteered to handle that one yourself - don't let me down, mm, bye.” Viktor ended the call, and took a quick look at his watch. In two hours time, he’d meet with Minako; the alpha his omega’d been so fond of. He grew irate just thinking about her! The way she wrapped her arms around his mate, the way she calmed him so quickly-! “And now that dispicable woman wants to meet and chat?! Fucking bitch…”

While Yuuri packed his things at YuTopia Hot Springs, he was stuck with _her, “_ Honestly, that Svinaya svinaya svinina!* I hope a bear rips her face, and skins her!” How dare she! An outsider, a nobody - interfere with he and his mate’s love! She tries now to get between them?! Does she think herself a better Alpha then he?! Viktor fell onto the hotel bed, his dress shirt open, and pants loose.

He missed Yuuri so much.

His love was packing away with the bitch Beta sister, and he was so alone.

He just...it was so lonely without him. Viktor cradled the plush sheets, laying his head down on the same pillow Yuuri slept on the night before, “Ooohh...That scent,” He breathed deeper, and deeper hoping to suffocate himself in the intoxicating aroma, “Haaah..! Yuuri, ahh...mn..!” He freed his aching, engorged member from its confinement, pushing his pelvis onto the mattress, dripping with excitement. Over and over, onto the pillow Yuuri slept on, with the covers barring his scent, Viktor stroked and rubbed, catching as much of Yuuri as was left, “Mmn! Yuuuurii! I wanna fuck you soo - Ahhn! Sooo bad! God! Fuck! Yes! Haah- Ooh! Get you nice...full and, round…” Viktor lay in his mess, glowing in the sticky afterglow.  He and Yuuri were in love. Destined to be lovers since before time...No one could match him, why was he worried?

“He’s so sweet to me,” Viktor snuggled in with the pillow faintly smelling of his long lost lover, “I’ll never let you go, my Yurri.”

 ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svinaya svinaya svinina : Hog mouthed sow
> 
> сәлем : ‘Selem’ Hi/Hello (Kazakh)
> 
> Okay, Viktor needs to cut that out, am I right?? No Yuuri here, but he'll have his time.  
> *Also, I suggest listening to BoEn's My Time for the next chapter, I think it'll work well.  
> Leave a comment and a kudo!


	13. I fell in love for the first time when I saw you that day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why aren't you happy?! Aren't I more then everything?!"  
> -GHOST, Appetite of a People Pleaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful duwang! Happy New Year all! I hope you're happy, because its another chapter! I think the songs My Time by BoEn and The NBHD Wires would be good to read this with (Since I wrote the chapters with those songs playing)  
> *On a side note, did you see BTS preform Mic Drop?! Omg!*

**Black Ice : 13**

He was never too interested in others, until the day he met him.

  
Young, so very young. There was no way the boy his mother bought home could be his age mate. His age aside, that long silver hair, skinny frame and those huge blue eyes - Was this 'Viktor' really even a male? He looked so...tiny. He'd not the look of an alpha, but the scent of strong hormones wafting off his delicate shoulders told the 16 year old Christophe Giacometti that, that was indeed a full bodied alpha.

  
"Chris, this is the boy Papa and I've spoken so much about," His mother nudged Viktor forward, "He'll be doing some coaching alongside you with, so we'll be making sure he feels welcome during his stay for the next two weeks, okay?"

  
"Mama, does he...speak?"

  
Of course he knew who the boy in front of him was - He was a prodigy. A product of perfection, someone he'd never spoken to, never got close to, and someone he fell to second place to in every competition, "Well, I heard from the Home that he speaks a little Swiss? He's quite the shy boy and hasn't spoken a word to me since I picked him from the airport, well, even still, Chris, be nice to him and get him something to eat alright honey? The poor thing must be starving!" His mother's visit was quick, as she was out and off to work, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

  
"You come from a Home?" While he knew Viktor did not speak much Swiss, he inquired on, hoping for a response, "Like a mental home? Or an Orphanage? Are you an Orphan?" To his dismay, Viktor simply starred on, as if ignoring him - "Guess you won't be too fun to talk to, huh?"

  
Viktor heaved a sigh, looking around and walking by the curious blonde whilst dragging his single small luggage behind him. Chris let him pass, eyeing him carefully.  
He didn't seem uncomfortable at all.  
As if he was used to being in another's household.

  
He followed a few steps behind Viktor, watching as the small alpha explored the small house of there's. Viktor suddenly stopped by a window, _“Maybe he wants to get some air?"_ Thinking the next phase of action was to open the window for the guest, Chris goes around him - The skin of their elbows brush against each other, startled, Viktor jumps, facing Chris's stare. As there eyes meet, Chris sees something. Sadness, anger...loneliness. His cold blue irises were swollen with emptiness, and for a moment did he think to himself, _“Is there something I could do, to make him a little happier? At least, while he's here?”_

  
During routine practices , Chris took it upon himself to make sure Viktor was doing okay. Since he could barely speak Swiss, and Chris himself had great difficulty learning anything past a simple greeting in Russian, communication was difficult, "Z-...um, Zdravstvuyte!” But they managed.  
Although speaking through words was quite the task, the two started to get along. The constant proximity between them may have been to blame for their fast growing friendship, but even with the little time they knew one another, they got along...

  
"Viktor, I got you something to eat!"

  
"Viktor, smile more!"

  
"Viktor, do you need anything?"

  
"Viktor, are you doing okay?"

  
"Viktor that was amazing!"

  
Chris became somewhat...observant of Viktors changes in mood, and was always quick to assume the worst _“Was Viktor feeling okay? Was Viktor alright? Did I do enough for him? Is he feeling sad?”_

  
_“Was Viktor, happy?”_

 

...

 

"No, i'm just...empty," Years would pass, and the two would meet again and again, facing off in competition, and speaking fluently. Viktor had grown so much - Cutting his silver locks, and growing into an alpha much respected by all who'd bask in his presence. Truly, the Alpha who ruled the Ice. But each time they'd talk, Chris felt horrible. Each time he'd ask if his good friend was doing alright, Viktor would always give him the same response. Maybe Chris wasn't doing enough? Maybe if he worked a little harder, and paid more attention to Viktor, things would finally work out for him?

  
But one day, "I found him, someone who makes my heart race, someone so wonderful, beautiful, just - Just...perfect," Viktor found something. Something that brought happiness into his life like nothing ever could, "I want him! I want him! I want him! I need him to be mine! He knows it too...he knows, it was love! Love!!! I...God, i've never felt this feeling, never in my life! I'm just...i'm so happy right now, I could cry, really, really cry!" And cry he did. Viktor sobbed in front of him, smiling through it all, grabbing onto his dear friends shoulders as his legs started to go weak. Chris was a simple man who only wanted his good friend to find happiness, "Chris, you want to help me, right? We're friends, right? You know how much this means to me, right?!"  
And for that simple peace, he'd do whatever he had to.

  
"I'm a little hurt, Viktor, why would you even doubt me?" By any means, he'd keep that smile of his face, "Just say the word, and it's done."

 

...

 

 _“Chris, if only I could find a way out of this…”_ All Viktor wanted to do was leave this place. Instead of meeting alone, Minako; the current object of his scorn, invited him out to a public cafe not too far from his hotel...something that he'd seen as more of a disturbance than convenience. They both were going to be in the public eye, and he was sure that she did this because of his slip of mood back at the airport. But he just couldn't help it. Another alpha taking advantage of his mates weakened state of mind, honestly, what kind of alpha would do such a thing? Behaving in such a tasteless manner.

  
Viktor took one last look at himself in the mirror, tossing on a pair of tinted shades and a blazer. His low necked shirt left the area of his neck and collar bones exposed.

  
The area was naked to all eyes... He'd imagined for a moment of something to cover it up with. A scarf perhaps? "Maybe i'll put on a light- no," Instead, a wondrous idea popped into his head. Why cover it up? Why cover anything up? This was the perfect canvas to display his and Yuuri's love for one another to the open! Quickly, Viktor went into his suitcase, grabbing around through Yuuri's stolen items until he'd found what he was looking for.

  
The veil of saliva he'd collected.

  
The scent was still pungent and heavy, just what he needed.

  
Next, he checked his nails. They were far too dull to break the skin, but if he added some pressure, then maybe... With a smirk of desperation, the alpha got to work. His nails pressed to the skin on his neck and using just enough strength to not break the skin, he dragged them down, grunting and smiling through the pain. He repeatedly raked his nails down his flesh; leaving bruises and welts lining a trail in its wake, until satisfied, "Lovers make sure to let everyone know who they belong to, Yuuri just hasn't gotten the chance to mark me yet, but it's alright Yuuri, i'll let them know," He dipped his fingers into the saliva, dragging the cold, slimy substance over his neck, wearing it like perfume, "You'll smell like me, and i'll smell like you."

 

...

 

"Viktor, thanks soo much for coming out to meet me, honest to goodness, it's an honor to sit with you like this!" The two sat across from one another in a lightly crowded, stylish cafe at table in the corner.

  
Nothing but a table stood between the two alphas.

  
"Minako-sensei, i'm nobody outside the rink," Viktor laughed, "Please, allow me to thank you for the invitation by picking up the tab, go on and order what you like."

  
"Oh no, how could I? I was the one who called you out, allow me to-" He placed a hand over hers , shushing the ballet teacher quickly while flashing a reassuring smile, "Hm...whatever you say then, but I warn you, Viktor Nikiforov, i'm one hell'of a glutton, i've had the munchies since Yuuri came home-"

  
"You called me out here because of Yuuri, is that right, sensei?" Viktors eyes narrowed in on her reaction, "Is there something you'd like to speak with me about, partaing to Yuuri?"

  
"Well, yes...and yes," Minako took back her hand, scrolling to the menu, "Yuuri's a bit of a clumsy little somebody, so i'm sure he told you nothing about me - I'm his ballet instructor, and I pride myself with getting Yuuri into the art of skating. It's great creative outlet that I think is really needed in his life since he's so anxious, naive and an omega to boot, I'm worried about him, ya know?"

  
"As am I," Viktor called over a waiter, "Coffee please - Black, oh! And this here as well, sorry, sensei? Did you choose?"

  
"O-oh, sure, same as he's having with a pound cake, put some suger on the side."  
The waiter collected the menus and was on his way, Minako continued, "I was a bit....no, more like a lot surprised when I smelt you two at the airport, I never imagined my little chubbykins would go off for years only to come back mated to an alpha - and to you, of all people,"

  
"O? Is there some sort of significance with it being myself?"

  
Minako laughed, "You're his idol, hasn't he told you? Well, he's shy, so maybe he didn't - don't tell him I told you." She caught his sudden spike in scent, "Speak of the devil, you smell like him too, don't you? What an active bundle of rabbits you two are! Although, i’d have to question why you'd think smothering yourself in Yuuri's scent before meeting with me was a good idea?"

  
"Isn't it just the norm for us newly mated? I miss my omega dearly, and this just so happened to be his way of a parting gift to me...from last night." Smugly, Viktor pulled down the scarf, showing off his work of claw marks and a neck latered in saliva, he tucked it away, deeming it enough, " Minako-sensei, as an alpha to another alpha, isn't it a bit rude to inquire about our private lives? Could it be that you're a bit jealous of our bond?"

  
Their food was delivered. Plates clincked on the table.

  
"This coming from the one who couldn't even hide his anger at the airport," Minako cut a slice of her fluffy pound cake, "Tell me, Viktor, is a hug really enough to get so worked up over?"

  
"Well, i'm sure that as an alpha you would understand the blatant disrespect I felt when you touched my omega," Viktor plunged a fork through the thick layers of his devils food cake, its rich chocolate sinking with the metal, "But I suppose it's hard for you to get it, since you don't have an omega of your own."

  
"You sound like you're objectifying him."

  
"You sound like you love him or something."

  
"I do."

  
He stirred his coffee, staring down into the blackened abyss. He had heard that right...right? It wasn't just his imagination...right?

  
Right? "Come again, Minako-sensei?"

  
"Yuuri's like my little ray of sunshine, I feel like I raised him myself - He's like my own little boy, but thing is, he comes from a family of betas, I feel like I can reach him on a deeper level... Something he needs coming from a family of Beta's, haha, I guess you could call me his alpha auntie or something."

  
"Hm, that's nice," Viktor twisted the fork in his cake, looking up to face her, "Well, too many alphas around him might have him overwhelmed, you know how omegas get fidgety over strong scents."

  
"That's why I want Yuuri to stay with me for awhile, i'm an alpha too, right?" _“What is she getting at?”_ "It just seems a bit extreme for him to travel with you to Russia because of this stalker of his-"

  
"Really, I don't mind having him, we _are_ mated after all," _“This woman!”_ "Think of it as us starting a new life together-"

  
"You've gone on about the bonding, and the mating," Minako sprinkled some sugar in her coffee, "Why so many feelings? I get that Yuuri may have feelings of admiration towards you, but let me tell you now, it's not love. You're someone he's looked up to for a long time, but i've known him longer - I would be a better provider, don't you see? He gets to practically stay home, and he'll have an alpha protecting him around the clock..." Viktor allowed for her words to drown out as he stirred his black liquid.

  
He took it all in.

  
"Yes, but Yuuri has chosen to stay with myself for the time being," He wanted to leave, no, he needed to leave, "He's become so fond of me, its hard for us to be apart, wouldn't he start to become needy and bedridden once I am too far?"

  
"Hm, so you two are close?"

  
"Extremely so."

  
Minako glanced to her phone, "What? It's already this late huh, Viktor, i'm sorry but i've got a lesson to teach at half past noon, so i'm going to part ways here," The two alphas stood, clasping each others hand, "Really, thanks again for coming out, it was nice to meet you like this, I hope we can speak about Yuuri's situation another time?"

  
"Why not? I'm glad to have met someone as fond of Yuuri as myself!"

 

...

 

As Minako exited the shop she noted everyone's heads heeled down in submission as whispers followed. Did they do this? Was the atmosphere so dense due to their little conversation, that the others around them felt pressured? She walked out the cafe, and took a look at her right hand. It was red, "He really, really doesn't like me, well lemmie at least get to Yuuri before he goes, I need to get the ghist of the story from the source."

  
On the other hand, Viktor too left the cafe, people around him forcing their heads down and to the side in order to avoid the livid alpha. His hands clenched, balled into tight fists - He need to get back to his hotel room, "I can't have Yuuri see me like this...huh?" He stopped walking suddenly when a calming wave washed over him. A gentle touch, as if someone were telling him that it was okay, to calm down...could that have been, "Yuuri? Was that you? Did you just..." His mood lightened immediately.

  
There was no need for him to worry.

  
The bond between them was strong - Yuuri must have known about his upset, and sent a calming wave his way. Oh, he felt giddy! Could it have been the coffee making him feel this good?! “I just want to hold you in my arms, love...i’ll keep you there forever.”

 

…

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri looked up from his suitcase as he felt the mark on his neck pulse. He wondered for a moment what it meant.

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Minako will be that guy...girl.  
> And Chris is...well, you see now.  
> Thanks for reading, i'm hoping for more comments this time guys! I'm always ready to know your thoughts and predictions.


	14. You made me feel something i'd never felt before,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds himself at a crossroads, and is forced to finally make a choice. Meanwhile, Katsuki Yuuri maybe second guessing his decision to take up on Viktor's offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a late update! Okay, so I know you all are wondering, where's the darkness?! Where's the smut you promised? Well,,,,Yeah. It'll be here soon my kiddies, don't worry. Also, for any 'Phichit to the rescue' fans out there, forgive me! Enjoy the read, and don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo, because as always, I read them and love the feedback!

**Black Ice 14**

 

“I really miss him,” Back in his younger days, Chris would stare out the window for hours, filling his time wallowing in sadness after Viktor’d ended his stay with his family “Viktor…” He chewed his pinky nail as he became lost in thought. _“Did I do enough?”_ Once the Russian alpha had left, the young Christophe was filled with an unyielding sense of guilt. Throughout the boys entire time spent with him and his family, Viktor’s air of loneliness was still so dense - Was there nothing he could do for him? Nothing at all? Even after they learned to communicate ever so slightly, was Chris just not enough to fill that void in Viktor’s heart? Would he ever be enough? “Next time I see you then, maybe i’ll come up with something,” He spoke aloud to himself, still staring out the window as the stars in the sky grew dim - it would be morning soon, “I’ll figure something out for sure…”

 

…

 

And figure something out, he did.

But now, here he was again. At rock bottom, with another crossroad ahead of him, offering no one way for him to travel without grazing anyone next to him.

“Not a thing will change with you sitting in there, Peachy, come on out and we’ll have a talk and some tea, kay?” Christophe had been trying his best to coax Phichit out of the bathroom - adding sweeter tones to his voice and begging to speak with him, trying hard to act casual...but nothing worked and he was beyond worried sick.

Phichit hadn't come out of the bathroom in almost 3 days. Chris had stayed up, calling to him every hour - The dark bags under his eyes spoke volumes, as he’d not a wink of sleep.

Phichit’s beta smell; as faint as it was, was the only indicator to Chris that he still was there, “Peachy, c’mon out here, alright? Sleeping on cold tiles isn't good for your back you know?” Once again, the only sounds he got in response were the shuffle of clothing shifting softly on the opposing side, “Peachy? Open up for me,” Chris laid his palm on the door frame, gently tracing it's  wooden marks, “Phichit...please? I want to see you,” Nothing, “A-At least let me know if you need anything, what about food? I could make you something to eat...at least…” After a holding on for a mere moment, the alpha let his hands drop to his sides in defeat,

“So it’s no use, huh. Well then, whatever! You win! Happy now?! I came here to _help you_ and all because some fucking omega, you wanna kill yourself! Well then go the fuck ahead! It's not like I give a damn! You selfish fucker! That omega is just an omea, get over him and focus on protecting number one idiot! Cause guess what? There's nothing you can do for him! He’s-!”

 

“You're the selfish one you alpha prick!” For the first time in almost 3 days, Phichit spoke, “You think I shouldn't care? Yuuri’s my best friend damnit! Of course I care! At least I _knew_ Yuuri, the one I didn't know was you!” He swung open the door, his fists balled tightly, angry tears streaming down his cheeks, “Go the hell back to Viktor and Beka, you damn alphas...All of you make me sick-!” Chris was quick to grab Phichit close, “Eh..?” The alpha squeezed him tightly into a hug while Phichit stayed silent.

 

Chris’ phone rang.

 

It was Viktor.

 

“Its you and Vikor, my two special people...I just…” The ringing of the phone continued to grow louder and louder, thundering in his ears, “Just let me do this for him, please, Peachy! You don’t understand how much this means to me! He needs me to be there for him, i’m the only one he has, the only one who’s okay with hi-”

 

“But why?” Phichit crumbled in the alphas arms, “Why Yuuri? Why him?!”

 

“...I can't really say,” The blonde’s arm itched for the phone as it’s ringing continued, “Desperate ones are always willing to go that extra mile, I guess…”

 

“Yuuri’s kind and gentle and just, so innocent, so why’d he have to go after him, huh?! You should know, Chris! You should know how bad life can be for omegas - You alphas just pick and choose whichever ones pretty, and take their lives away!” _“Alphas are just..all of them are just..!_ “Horrible, sick-!”

 

 _“You know something I taught myself as a child?”_ Viktor’s voice fogged into his brain, spilling over his mind and clouding his thoughts, _“If something was blocking the path ahead of me…”_

 

“I get it.” Chris sober tone was enough to briefly soften Phichits twisted features, for a moment, his brown eyes were met with Chris’s green ones… The swiss skater looked hurt, “I still can’t let you contact Yuuri, and I can’t let you stop me here,”

 

_“You take your big, alpha hands…”_

 

“Chris, what are yo- ack!” His large hands gripped the beta’s neck- Veins bulging to through the skin as more pressure was added.

 

_“You smile a big, alpha smile…”_

 

The smaller of the two tried desperately to wring the hands off - Kicking his feet as he was lifted off the ground and into the air.

 

_“Gather up all that alpha strength…”_

 

“Acck! Aughhk!” “ _Chris! Chris, please!”_ His pulse quickened, thundering in his ears as he tried, desperately, to gasp for air - His hands clawed at the steal arms imprisoning his breath, to no avail.

 

_“Force it, force it, force it down…”_

 

Gradually, his flailing slowed.

 

_“And break it!”_

 

“You know I really do love you, Peachy,” Chris stared deep into those brown eyes that cried out to him, begging him to stop, “But there's someone who I can’t just abandon because of some beta’s morals,” _‘Its alright now,’_ “Since you're special, i’ll give you this one chance- this is an ultimatum,” _‘Its okay, Viktor, it’s..It’s okay,’_ Chris’s fingers twitched against Phichit’s neck, “You either help me, or disappear.” _‘There's nothing to be afraid of, I like you just the way you are! ’_

 

…

 

Yuuri stood from his computer table, sighing in disappointment as Phichit still had not gotten back to him, via email. He’d wanted to speak with his good friend for a while, and had yet to hear from him, _“I wonder if he’s just busy with training? Hopefully, he contacts me soon. Mari trashed my old phone, and I still need to buy a new one, emails the only way i'll be able to communicate for now…”_

 

“How are you still even _a little_ unsteady about moving to Russia with Viktor? This is your idol were talking about, Yu! Once in a lifetime opportunities like this don't come twice, its temporary!” The two Katsuki siblings were currently at work, packing away the remainder of Yuuri’s things into luggage in preparation for the early morning flight to Russia the next day, and Yuuri; not having anyone else to talk to about it in the absence of Phichit, made to talk with his elder sister.

 

“It's not like I'm not happy to be getting coached by Viktor, it's just, well yesterday Minako-sensei told me that she met with Viktor one on one, and right after, she left me this email-”

 

“Yuuri, you know how much of a helicopter Minako-sensei can be! We know you’ll be far from home for awhile, but it's what's best - drastic times and all, ya know?” Mari folded the last of her younger brothers t-shirts and made for her box of cigarettes, popping one in her mouth before shuffling around her breast pocket for her lighter, “Dont worry so much, Yuuri, Viktor’s a good guy - I’ll be headin’ out now, some friends and I’ll be in the area, so find me if you need me.”

 

“Well if Mari thinks its okay…but still,” Yuuri still wanted to show her the email he got from Minako. Deciding to check it over, he opened his laptop and reread the message:

 

_“Yuuri,_

_My little chubby cheeked skating superstar! I’m really sorry I can’t come to see you off, classes are booked, and I need to teach em! I had a little talk with Viktor Nikiforov over some tea, and he’s an interesting guy. I don't mind you two living together for awhile, but please mind your position. You are still technically an unmated omega, you will still have heats, you will nest from time to time, you will stink of pheromones, and you are living with a technically unmated alpha. Viktor Nikiforov will have so much to teach you about skating, so pay attention. I am sure he (Being an alpha) will make you feel a tad uncomfortable at times - Do not let him coax you into finishing that bond unless you think your ready for it. If you are not, say no. I will be keeping in touch, so check your mail often. Let me know if you need anything._

_Take some great pictures, and make great memories you adorkable dork!_

_P.S. BRING YOUR SUPPRESSANTS AND COLLAR. PACK THEM RIGHT NOW. DO NOT REPEAT YOUR MISTAKES. IN FACT, WEAR YOUR COLLAR ON THE PLANE. DO IT._

_-Minako”_

 

“Already packed, heh heh…” Her message seemed straightforward enough, but reading over it still kinda made him a tad uneasy. He was still technically unmated, and would be living with an, also technically unmated, alpha… “Living with Viktor...Funny, if it was a t.v drama, I would have said it sounded like one crazy setup!” With all the craziness happening around him in such a short time, he was bound to thinking that him moving in with Viktor wasn’t just by coincidence - To Yuuri’s knowledge, he’d never had a stalker, and his heat’s were never as bad as it was after the Gran Prix...Could Viktor have..? “No, that’s just crazy,” For a quick moment, he tossed the thought of Viktor having some sort of ulterior motive away, deeming it hilariously impossible, “Viktor’s just a nice guy!” Instead, he decided to leave his room and make his way to the private hot springs on the opposing side of the compound for one last soak. He made sure to lock his door.

 

Along the way, he wondered what he’d eat before leaving in the morning.

 

Although Katsudon would have been his go to dish...he was really feeling noodles and celery.

 

…

 

Heavy steps echoed through empty corridors.

 

The room he’d come to was locked. No matter. He’d already copied all the keys. Opening the door would be simple.

 

But no one was inside.

 

The room; even when empty, held hidden gold - A single sweaty sock under the lampshade, chewed strawberry  gum in the garbage pail, a toenail clipping by the desk, a strand of hair, _“Mm...Does it taste like you too?”_ And the bed sheets. They were drenched in a scent he could get drunk off of.

 

His head was spinning - He was almost overwhelmed! _“Did he leave all of this just for me?”_ Gleefully, he rubbed the offending items against his tongue, relishing in the savory taste of him...And then, he saw it. From the corner of his eye - Minako, framed and kept on his dresser, right next to his bed,

 

_“I love him too…”_

 

He scowled, upset at - Suddenly ...His nose caught the wiff of his special someone.

 

Yuuri was near.

 

He followed the scent all the way to the private hot springs in the back...his eyes gifted with the sight of Yuuri’s slim frame sliding into the steaming pool. His sweet pink nipples, slightly puckered tummy, his delightfully soft thighs and thin fingers...

 

Viktor licked his lips. Yuuri must have done this on purpose - Yuuri knew he would come over while YuTopia was closed, didn't he? That's why he was seducing him now, that's why he left those prizes for him! _“Such a good omega! He hasn't said it yet, but he loves me so much! I can feel it! Don’t worry Yuuri, i’ll take you away from here soon,”_ Viktor stuffed the items into his pocket, silently slipping away, _“Then, you can tell me how much you love me too.”_

 

He was so close to letting his pheromones run wild, but he had to keep calm. The alpha resisted the urge to pounce, knowing that soon, so, so soon, he’d have Yuuri all to himself.

 

“Ah...My darling,” He pushed his back against the the chewing his fingers, “Imagine us having a family together! Моя милая! Моя милая! я мечтал, for so long, я мечтал...I feel like for once in my life, something finally matters.”

Viktor let his last sentence wash over him.

For a moment, he wanted to try and think back to a time he’d felt the same emotions he was currently experiencing - Anticipation, excitement, anxiety...Happiness...Love…

Maybe, this was the first time.

Maybe, this would be the only time.

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! How shook are you? Chris has lost it completely, Yuuri's finally starting to notice a few tell-tale signs and Viktor's acting human! Isn't that great? All of out sicc boi's are - Wait, where the heckers is cat boy and 'I got so many secrets' Beka you ask? Don't worry about them.  
> They have there own parts to play.
> 
> я мечтал - I dreamed  
> Моя милая -My darling


	15. Please...please look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky still worries about his mates strange behavior, the urge to make contact with the omega skater still itching at him. Meanwhile, the time has come for Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov's flight to Russia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late. Months late. The recent semester was a kiler, so I was pretty worn out after, to top it all off I had surgery T-T!! So, yeah, pretty tired.  
> But, writing this cheered me up ( As well as BTS making their way everywhere and con season is finally here!)
> 
> This chapter was made in a bit of a rush, so I'm hoping my ideas are clear. I wanted to get it up asap because you all have waited so long 

**Black Ice - 15**

He awoke to a ceiling fan above him, spinning in dizzying circles as his eyes followed. It was hot, his clothes were sticky and damp - So stuffy and humid. In attempt to cool himself, he crawled to the door, leaning into the bottom crack as much as possible. He felt it. A cool breeze wisping by his silver tangles - The AC was on in the living room. He had been locked in this room for 2 days now with no explanation as to why,  “He...I….No more…” Muffled voices hushed urgently outside the door.

“ That...thing! No more, I don’t want it anymore, just keep it away from me goddammit!”

“His behavior is admittedly um...odd, but he’s a child of only 4... He has no idea about the concept of good and bad-”

“You listen to me, just shut it and listen to me! Two weeks ago, it was a cricket, 4 days ago, my little songbird and just  _ yesterday _ ...the dog just up and died after  _ IT  _ filled her bowl!!”

“Honey, please, kids kill bugs all the time! And the birds and the dog - it’s all just an unfortunate series of events, there’s no way that Viktor wou-”

“I’m not taking chances with it, you deal with it! Alpha born or not, I refuse to call that thing my child! It’s better off dead! I hope it rolls over and dies, because I refuse to let that monster out in the open!”

_ “Oh,”  _ Thought young Viktor from beyond the door,  _ “The mommy is mad at me? He said he likes crickets. Was it not good? Am I bad now?”  _ Viktor retreated back into the room, lying on the floor and staring at the dizzying ceiling fan above.

He raised his hand, placing it onto his chest, as if greeting someone, “It.”

It wasn't too long after that memory that things turned...sour.

 

…

 

Yuri Plisetsky still had yet to get anything out of his mate explaining his recent strange behavior. He leant on the rinkside while taking a practice break, taking a drink from his water bottle. Aside from not allowing him to speak to or call Yuri Katsuki, Beka was constantly calling him during practice to; as the alpha said, ‘check up on him’, something the not very talkative alpha didn't do much, “Maybe he’s just…-”

“Yo, Yuuuuurri!” His fellow beta and rink mate, Mila* skid to a stop beside him, “How’s my cute little rink buddy doin’?! Missing Otabek since the seasons about to start?” Yuri hummed in response to Mila’s surprise, as she expected for him to lash out as he usually did when she’d tease him,  _ “Maybe something’s on his mind?”  _ “Yuri, i’m right here if you wanna talk, you know? Spill the beans while I still care kiddo.”

“...Mn, um, it’s about Beka…”

“Oooh, spicy relationship drama, me likie!”

“Shut up, jeez...I, well you see,” He was not one to yammer on and on about Otabek to others - noting that private matters should stay between the two, but asking for a bit of advice wasn't a bad idea, right? “Well, Be-...Otabek has been acting strange lately,”

“Strange? Like how? Sex issues? Erectile Dysfunction?”

“What the fu- no!” Mila laughed at his dramatic reaction, “Im being serious you crazy broad!! He’s not telling me things, he hides his phone  _ AND  _ changed his password, he’s always calling to confirm that i'm still here at practice - he’s been acting as if we're in danger or something and it's creeping me the heck out. It's like, I wanna ask him whats going on, but I dunno how, you know? The last few days have been crazy…” Mila stared at him, processing the info shared with her - She grabbed Yuri’s water bottle, ignoring his protests to give it back,and took a full swing.

“Sounds complicated,” She put the bottle down, tapping her skate into the rinkside, “But if you think about it, maybe it's better to not ask questions, since, you know, somethings you're better off not knowing, for now, hmm...i’d just comfort him as much as possible,” The redhead stretched her arms over her head, preparing to head back into practice, “We beta’s don't have that strong sense of smell to really understand whatever goes on in an alphas head, so the most you could really do is reassure him, make him feel loved! You two call each other mates without the bonding and penetration and you've lasted this long so im sure things will go well.”

Yuri’s face flushed when she mentioned their markless bond. But it was true. They were ‘mates’ in name only, and while sexual acts between the two were present, Otabek had yet to actually... _ enter _ . Shaking the thought aside, Yuri sighed, hoping that Beka’s current state of affairs was something he could deal with, “Comfort him, hm…” Yuri was about to be on his way when a quick thought came to mind, “Mila,”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Him? That Japanese omega skater? I don't know him to well so...no real opinion, he is cute though.”

“What about Viktor?” He turned to face her, “What do you think about him?”

“Aw, Vikky? He’s just Vikky! A tad weird, kinda a klutz - He’s our rinkmate, why ask me about him when you see him every season?”

“N-nothing, I was just asking.”

He quickly pushed himself back onto the ice skating swiftly across the oval to the other side. 

What Mila said about Viktor was what everyone knew, he himself knew that Viktor was nothing more than a tall, gibbering olf of an alpha, who just so happened to be a skating legend. He’d no clue why Viktor stayed on his mind even after he confirmed with Yuuri Katsuki about his injuries back at the hotel.

Things were fine, right? 

But that face. The face of Viktor at the hotel weeks ago in Sochi when he went to check on Katsuki...Viktors very presence, his voice, the look of distrust in his eyes - All of it was so unlike what he and everyone else knew, “His pheromones were so strong...I couldn't even lift my head…”

For a moment he wondered what Beka thought of Viktor...and of Yuuri, but if he didn't speak, than what?  “Maybe...Maybe i’ll try calling that Phichit guy again.”  _ “No, not him, he hasn't returned any of my calls after hanging up on me way back when, who else could I…”  _ He recalled Otabek advising him to steer clear of alphas after refusing to pick up a call from Christophe Giacometti, a well known friend of Viktor’s. Maybe if he could get in contact with Chris, he could ask about Beka AND ask him about Viktor! 

Killing two birds with one stone! He just has to make sure Beka didn't find out he was snooping...

 

…

 

Viktor’s hands trembled.

“Mom, Dad, Mari, Minako-sensei, i’ll keep in touch!”

His fingers palmed with sweat.

“Yuuri make sure to eat well!”

Was it just that easy?

“Take care!”

Did he really get away with this?

“Train hard! And take pictures!”

“Don't forget to call!”

Did they really just hand Yuuri over to him?

Here and now as they passed through security check at the airport and waved goodbye until they couldn't see them anymore...Yuuri was all his now. His beautiful, stunning omega was all his. Viktor grinned, putting a possessive hand around Yuuri’s waist as they walked to their boarding gate. The omega became visibly uncomfortable, much to his surprise, “Ah, um, Viktor, your hand is kinda…”

“Just bare with it for a short while Yuuri, some alphas were leering at you, I just want to keep you safe,” Viktor stopped them both from walking, turning to face Yuuri with a bright, loving smile, “We have to be careful, you and I are celebrities in the skating world, and we don't want to run into that stalker of yours, right? Oh! Speaking of which…” Viktor let Yuuri’s waist free to search his carry-on bag, pulling out a two pairs of face masks, “Here, let's keep these on for the time being, is that alright with you, Yuuri?”

“It seems a little excessive-”

“Your family is trusting that I keep you safe, Yuuri,” Viktor pushed the mask closer to his face, “Please? Everything I do is to for you, you know.” Yuuri shrugged in defeat, allowing the alpha to do as he pleased,  _ “He’s being so overly attentive now, I rarely saw him when we stopped at Yutopia, but now that it’s just the two of us he’s treating me like a glass statue...Maybe he’s just being protective? An alpha thing probably?”  _ Yuuri thought over their current state of affairs as they continued the long walk to the boarding gate. The attention he was receiving from Viktor was unexpected, but not completely unwanted, although a tad excessive,  _ “I mean, I guess it’s kinda nice to get this level of dotting by my alpha once in awhile, it's not like-”  _

“...” He did it again. He thought of Viktor as  _ his alpha _ \- A term only used by mated omegas. Sure, he was  _ marked  _ by Viktor, but certainly not  _ mated  _ to him. Yuuri held no feelings beyond that of teacher and student for Viktor Nikiforov, and was in no way wanting anything above a professional relationship.

He was positive the alpha felt the same way.

 

...

 

“Wo-wow,” Katsuki Yuuri was speechless - He  _ wanted  _ to say  _ something  _ to Viktor, thinking that there had to have been some sort of mistake, but couldn't find the right words to say, “First class...Are you sure these are our seats? And a double decker plane of all things..” Viktor laughed off Yuuri’s reaction to the luxury seating, taking his bag to store it inside of their private closed seating, “This is amazing and all but at least let me know how much my ticket was, i’ll pay you back as soon as-”

“You know it might just be my instincts telling me,” Viktor’s hands fell low onto Yuuri’s hips, “But I just felt the need to spoil you a little! Imagine my luck at being accompanied by the world's most adorable omega - I want you to enjoy yourself, so let me know if you need anything, anything at all,” Yuuri’s face was twisted into an uncomfortable, forced smile, the hands laying on his waist kept in place and he was tempted to move them. Would it have been rude to ask Vikor to move them?

“Um, Viktor, can you-”

“OH!” He snapped out of his trance, quickly removing himself from Yuuri’s person, “Forgive me! I got a little lost in thought there, didn't I? Let’s take a seat, shall we?”

Viktor had so much prepared for his omega during their flight - Sparkling sodas, the best foods, plush, luxurious seating all kept in a private booth meant only for them - These were the best accommodations anyone could ask for. Surely Yuuri would see just how much he loved him, as long as everything went well, Yuuri would see -

“Ohh! Well, look at who I've just found in the most unlikely of places!” Yuuri and Viktor looked to Yuuri’s side, as his booth sliding door was still open,  “Russian skating prodigy, Viktor Nikiforov, history making omega skater, Yuuri Katsuki, and I the  _ KING, _ ” It was a sudden, unwanted development that Viktor Nikiforov couldn't predict, “Jean-Jacques Leroy! It’s,” Viktor sighed, looking to Yuuri beside him who chuckled at the offensively loud and obnoxious Canadian alpha and mimicked his signature pose, “J.J Style!”

“J.J! It’s so good to see you!” Yuuri stood to greet the man.

“Yo, Yuuri, I heard the rumors, but who really know you’d get the legend as a coach?” The offending alpha put an arm around his omegas neck, bringing his nose to take a wiff of his scent, “Woah, what's with the sweet smell?”

Yuuri laughed playfully, smacking his forehead, “It’s nothing, really, tell me what's going on with you, I didn't know you were heading to Russia!”

"I could say the same for you, where's your phone?"

"Hehe, it's broken..."

J.J waved in Viktor’s direction, and he waved back with a smile...He watched them both.

Those hands on him. 

Those hands on him.

Those hands on him.

Those hands on him.

Those hands on him.

Right in front of his very eyes. Why would Yuuri do this to him?! Did he not understand who he belonged to?! “ _ прекрати это!! прекрати это!!”  _

He watched the two say goodbye, J.J heading to his own booth alone.

Viktor took a staggering breath, trying hard to keep calm...But all he saw was red.   
It was okay.

They won't see him again.

Once they were in Russia, they would go separate ways, and that would be the end of that.

That..would be the end...of that.

 

...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.J.  
> I bet you didn't see that one coming. I know it's a bit of a shoehorn to run him into the story at such a late phase, but it's important...VERY IMPORTANT.
> 
> прекрати это : Stop this


	16. Look. At. Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arrival in St. Petersburg, Yuuri and Viktor head home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! No I have not given up on this story, so don't worry. I will, however, warn you. From this point on shit hits the fan, fam. All the tags matter now! Viktor is a bad guy!  
> (For plane reference, think of the Emirates AirBus) Also, J.J is super important! Don't forget about him!  
> Once again, thanks so much for the response on the last chapter! It definitely was not the best, since it was so exposition heavy, this one will make up for it.

Black Ice : 16

 

“I know I said I could handle him, but,” Another house, another life, “He doesn't speak at all, he hides in corners and likes killing bugs outside more than his toys, I just don't know what to do with him anymore…” Another disappointment.

Vikor was going to be returned again, like an item made cheaply, his value wanned.

“I thought all he needed was some warmth...since his circumstances were so bad before we found him,” His caretakers didn't want to have him anymore, “Maybe, we just aren't enough…”

Before the sun rose on a new morning, Viktor found himself back at the home.

Waiting.

“It's alright,” They told him so many times, his ears rang, “Another family will come get you.”

 

…

 

As the tires of the giant plane hit the ground and screeched to a stop, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. The flight was finally over, “Sorry for clinging to you like this, Viktor,” He unlocked his arms from the alphas own, settling comfortably into his seat, his face red from embarrassment, “I’m 23 years old and still can't get over my fear of flights, gosh i’m like a big baby aren't I?”

“вздор!” Viktor responded by resting his large hand atop Yuuri’s own, “It’s natural for us to fear things, is it not?”

“I-Is that so?” Yuuri pulled his hand out from under the alphas, “Then if you don't mind telling me, what're you afraid of, Viktor?”

“Oh me?” _‘Your intentions when you look at others…’_ “Hm...Yup, definitely swordfish.”

“Swordfish?!”

“Yuuri, have you not seen those fish? They swim with swords on-”

“Yuuuri!” _‘Oh. A pest.’_ Thought Viktor as J.J leant over Yuuri’s seat, “I take it you enjoyed yourself?” He sent a wave in Viktor’s direction, which the alpha promptly returned with a smile.

“It was an experience, I've never been on a plane this huge before, this is even my first time flying in first class,”

 _“Ah, Yuuri…”_ Viktor starred at the back of the omegas head, itching to drag his hands through his thick, silky hair, _“You're beaming...Please, turn to smile at me…”_ His blue eyes trailed down Yuuri’s slender neck, spotting the bandaid that lay over his claiming mark, _“We should make a new one...even stronger than the last…”_ His trail stopped at the black metal collar around the omegas neck, _“Our love needs no restrictions - I’ll set you free from that collar, my lovely one-”_

“I haven't gotten around to meeting any fellow skaters on my level since it's off season,” J.J took out his phone (His face was on the case), handing it to Yuuri, “But thanks to this i’m here, you're here, we should hang out! Are you free anytime soon?”

“I would love to, but I...kinda lost my phone…”

“Eh?! You're in St. Petersburg without a _phone?!_ ”

“Well,” Viktor finally interjected, “It looks like you can't hang out? It’s a shame, but I can't let Yuuri roam around in a place he barely knows.” _‘I won't allow it.’_

J.J instead took out a sheet of paper, writing down an address and his number, “Super overprotective Nikiforov, is this because he’s an omega?” He laughed. Viktor was not amused, “You act like he’s your mate or something, it’ll just be a little date away from our coaches, no big deal, right, Yuuri?” J.J handed it to Yuuri, “I’m holed up in the 4 Seasons Hotel, right here in St. Petersburg, let's chat sometime!” He could obviously smell the sweet scent trailing off Yuuri and should've known better than to challenge another alpha's claim, but his ego got the best of him.

Yuuri hummed in agreement.

He watched J.J runoff.

_“No big deal? No big deal?!”_

“...Yuuri, it's time to go.” Viktor stood, grabbing their carry-on and Yuuri.

 

…

 

“W-wait! Viktor, why are we walking so quickly? What about our things? We haven't gotten to baggage claim ye-”

“Someone will pick them up.” His grip on Yuuri’s wrist tightened - He ignored Yuuri’s pleads for him to let go...All around them, as they went by, onlookers whispered, keeping their heads down. Yuuri’s ears picked up something unexpected, “...He’s angry…” It was muttered continuously, and that's when he smelt it...Viktor’s anger, radiating off of his person in waves, _‘Viktor’s angry? His anger...is it…”_ He recalled the last time the alpha was in less than high spirits, those names he called him, those things he did…

“V-Viktor!” They were finally out of the airport as Viktor hailed a cab, “I don't want you to hold my wrist like this! It hurts, so let g-” Yuuri’s words became stuck in his esophagus as the sudden feeling of being choked enveloped his body.

He looked up to face Viktor.

The alphas blue eyes were bright with rage - the foul scent of anger turned into a smothering blanket of fury. He kept an iron grip on Yuuri’s wrist.

Yuuri on the other hand, became frightened, all of his omegan instincts roared at him to submit to his alpha. Submit. Submit. Submit! Bare your neck and beg for forgiveness! Before he could even try, he found himself being pushed into a cab with Viktor moving in next to him. Not knowing what else to do, he dared not to speak as Viktor gave his address to the driver - Letting his instincts act for him, the omega begun rubbing his face onto Viktor’s sleeve in hopes of calming him down...Ultimately, he was ignored.

 

…

 

He was pushed into Viktor’s condo, and was ignored again, as the alpha casually moved their carry-on bags to a spot next to the sofa. Yuuri stood awkwardly by the doorway, unsure of if he should proceed any deeper into the unknown...not knowing what would spark the alphas anger. His instincts were still on high alert, demanding that he present himself to his alpha… “U-um, Vi-Vikt..or, I…” Viktor continued to shuffle around the room, taking off his coat to hang it on a door knob...Yuuri slowly closed in on where he stood, “I don't know if I did something wrong, but i’m sorry, whatever it was, i’m so-” In that moment, Viktor grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor, using a hand to pin his hands over his head.

“Everything I do, I do for you, didn't I say that, Yuuri?” The alphas voice was sharp with desperation, his grip on Yuuri’s wrists tightening, “You've ignored me, after everything I did for you...I protected you, I helped you, I trained you! I pamper you! I give you everything, I **_LOVE_ ** you, but you just don't give a shit now, do you?! Answer me!” Viktors loud voice scared him, and tears of fear began to leak down the omegas face, he had no idea, not a clue as to what was going on.

“I’..I’m sorry…please…” Viktor watched as Yuuri attempted to shift his face away from his, “I’m..so..rry..!” - and kissed him.

Pressing his lips on the unsuspecting omega and forcing in his tongue, making it deeper. Wide eyed, Yuuri froze in the moment, his mind running blank - A scent passed his nose...was Viktor..?

He turned his head to the side forcefully breaking the kiss to speak, “You're in...rut?”

Without answering the question, Viktor resumed his aggressive assault, sucking Yuuri’s lower lip while feverishly grinding his growing erection onto Yuuri’s groin, his free hand making a mess and pulling at Yuuri’s hair. The one under him felt himself reluctantly grinding his own growing need in return, his mind fogging over at the overpowering feeling of submission coming over him.

He was being dominated.

His body wanted this.

His omegan instincts needed this.

But he knew; in the rational part of his mind, he didn't want it to go any further.

“Ah!” He yelped as Viktor’s hand reached into his trousers, grabbing his dick to stroke harshly, “Oh! Ngh..!” The stroking stopped abruptly as he felt Viktor’s tumb teasingly massage the tip, “No..ahh...No Viktor, staaap…” A hot tongue lavished over his lips, trailing down Yuuri’s neck to his exposed collarbones...sitting at the base of his neck was his protective collar, “Haah...Mmn..mnn..!”

He was glazing over quickly...Should he make Viktor stop? Suddenly, he _wanted_ it. The primal urge to have his alpha rut in him was overtaking his rationally - Yuuri’s legs twisted around Viktor’s broad back, pulling him in closer - Viktor’s tongue circled his beading nipples, and he was dying to have them sucked.

At this point, Yuuri’s rational had left him.

He felt the larger than life knob hidden in Viktors pants rubbing against his stomach as Viktor pulled away - His shirt and hair, disheveled.

They said nothing to one another, simply staring into each other's eyes as the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

Yuuri lay still and heavily breathing on the floor, watching the alpha on his knees above him undo his shirt, plucking off the buttons one by one, tossing it aside before unbuckling his belt. The sight of him undressing pressured Yuuri to do the same. He already begun to feel the discomfort of slick lubricating his entrance… A hand grabbed at his hair, roughly pulling him face to face with Viktor’s engorged member, it was dripping, hot and smelt of sweat - The large item was pressed against his cheek, the hand in his hair guiding his head to smear against it. Viktor hummed loudly above him. Yuuri blushed deeply as a streak of precum lined cheek to cheek, over his lips and bridging his nose, as his parted his lips to let out a shaky moan, it was shoved in his mouth.

The guiding hand pressed him forward, and Viktor growled -thrusting wildly into Yuuri’s  heated mouth with vigor, the sounds of slurping and muffled moans grew as the pace increased. As he took the giant down his throat, he felt it bumping into creases in his mouth that he’s have a hard time reaching himself. He needed air. Attempting to alert the alpha, he used his hands to reach up and grab at his chest. He swallowed saliva building in his mouth - Viktor quickly removed himself from Yuuri’s mouth to push the omega down, kneeling atop him and sheathing himself back inside, thrusting as deeply as before. As Yuuri’s eyes started to roll, Viktor’s hums turned to moans - He released into Yuuri’s mouth, keeping it inside as Yuuri tried hard to swallow.

He gasped for air and fell into a fit of coughing once the member was taken out of his mouth. On his back he lay, staring up at the ceiling above him. His ears beginning to ring. Alarm bells were going off in his head...But for what reason? He wondered.

His breathing begun to pick up as he felt hands pry his legs apart and the familiar probing of his alpha's - “AUUUGHH!!” Without a second to prepare himself, Viktor thrusts himself inside, filling Yuuri completely. He wasted no time, grinding himself deeper and setting a quick pace.

 _“I don't want this!”_ Yuuri tried hard to articulate words, _“Please Viktor, stop! Come back to your senses!!”_ But all that came out of him were lewd sounds and squeals of pleasure, “Argh! N-no! Vigtur! Auhh -AH!”

His one relief was the metal collar on his neck, the one Minako made sure he wore before embarking on the trip to Russia. At least Viktor (In this lust driven state) wouldn't accidentally  mark him again...Because much like the first time, it was just out of his control.

 

_…_

 

“Nothing in the fridge… tch, should we order out or something?” Yuri Plisetsky was back home from practice, rummaging through the kitchen for food, whilst looking over to his alpha stationed by the counter, waiting for the perfect moment to get a hold of the contacts on Otabek’s phone, “Beka?”

“Yeah,” Otabek on the other hand was glued to his screen, tapping on with his thumb, “Just get whatever.” He ran fingers through his hair, placing his phone down, “Bathroom.”

Casually, the alpha strolled into the lavatory, leaving his phone unlocked and unattended. That's when the cat jumped at the chance - _“Beka of all people leaving his phone unlocked for a change? Must be tired!”_ Quickly, Yuri scrolled through the contacts to find Chris’s number. He was surprised to see about 50 missed called from him, _“Did they get into a fight or something?”_ He knew Beka wasn't the type of guy to be as petty as to ignore someone, even after a disagreement, “So then why..-” Before he could give it any deeper thought, the sound of the toilet flushing spooked him back to life.

Otabek stepped out of the bathroom to see Yuri leant over the counter with his head in takeout flyers. His phone was just as he left it.

“...” It was obvious to him that Yuri’d gone through his device, but he was sure it was just him checking for suspicious activity.

He was sure it was nothing.

 

…

 

When was it going to stop?

_“Ah.! Ah..! Hah..”_

When was it over?

_“Vik..tor..I - I can’t - Ngh!”_

What time was it?

“ _Hah..hurt’s..hah…”_

Where was he again?

_“Please, not insi-Augh!”_

 

“No!” Yuuri sat up, “Was that a dream?” He was on a plush bed with soft sheets, in a room he didn't recognize, dressed in silk sleepwear that was much too big for him.

Yesterday night was no dream.

Quickly he patted down his neck, sighing in relief when he felt his metal collar strung around his neck - Viktor was in rut yesterday, was that why he was acting so cruel to him?

Was this...was him being here safe?

“Maybe...it's not as ‘safe’ as I thought,” He couldn't even fight Viktor off of him, he couldn't even speak! Even worse, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he _liked_ it, his omegan instincts trembled in pleasure at the mere thought of being dominated by a strong alpha, like Viktor...even though Yuri’d seen him only as a coach and nothing more. He needed some air, maybe stepping out for a little while would help to clear his head - But as he tried to move, he felt a tug on his ankle  Something heavy was holding him back.

He hoped off of the bed...The chattering sounds of chains following him...His ankle was attached to a lengthy chain link - To Yuuri’s horror, it was welded to the bed frame, “What the hell? What is- Why-?!”

“Oh, Yuuri! You're finally up,” He froze as Viktor walked into the room, approaching him, “Are you feeling okay? Any pain? I hope I didn't hurt you,” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, settling his chin in the crook of his omega's neck, “I really wanted to hold back, but I just couldn't help it..!” He sighed, laying his hands on Yuuri’s stomach, “I’m so happy you finally decided to be mine, my sweet, adorable omega, after all,” He felt Yuuri trembling in his arms, the scent of fear rampant, “It’s only you who can bare my child.”

Viktor cracked a wicked smile.

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. I'm so evil. Also, sorry! No Chris or Phi here!  
> вздор - Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Plennik - Captive  
> So? How was it? Not much in the first chapter, but it's the first of a few, so buckle up! Let me know if there's anything I could improve on, or if you liked the story. Leave a comment and a kudo!  
> Ive also been editing out little things here and there. Lol, I always end ul editing stuff in the chapters.  
> Thank You all for reading Black Ice - 1000+ Kudos and 399 subscribers?! I had no clue until I figured out how to check statistics! Honestly, it really makes me happy to know that you all enjoy this story, writing is like my outlet, so anytime that I can find, I gather ideas and plan them out. I hope you continue to the end of Black Ice,
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
